


Prince of Lust

by dreamingofdragons



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breathplay, Deal with a Devil, M/M, Multi, Multi pairings, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofdragons/pseuds/dreamingofdragons
Summary: "If I could be touched... I'd drown in pleasure". So says Lucy when Asmodeus, the Prince of Lust offers her a deal that she can't refuse. When she accepts, she wakes up as Ruki, the smoking hot and sexy as hell vocalist of the GazettE. Right from the start he's surrounded by willing partners. Asmodeus has just one rule: never, ever fall in love.





	1. Introduction: the Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first large GazettE multi-chapter that I ever wrote. It seems that this one is a little more memorable than most so here it is, Prince of Lust. Enjoy !

The room in the boarding house was bare to the minimum. Magnolia walls were hung with a total of two cheap prints of wildflowers, matching the cheap, synthetic flowery bedspread. A rickety flat-pack wardrobe matched the desk and that was it: the grand total of her empire. Lucy closed the door behind her, and the noise of the common rooms faded out. This was not a place where people went to high-powered jobs. Generally, the tenants were extremely lucky if they had a job at all but there were things to do even so. Lucy avoided those rooms like the plague. She could not remember the last time she had voluntarily had an actual conversation with someone. Not that she thought she was better than the other people who lived here. She didn’t have a job either. They at least went out and had stuff to do. Years of depression so deep you might wonder how she had got through it unless you realised that something that deep and dark left no room for positive action of any sort, even if taking your own life was rarely thought of as positive. The illness had carved up her brain, it seemed to her sometimes. There was so much scar tissue now she did not feel entirely alive. She did not bother with the light, even though twilight was turning the room to shadows. The dark did not bother her. Instead it concealed her and offered a gentle protection. Lucy flopped down on the bed, kicking off her shoes and covering her eyes with her hands. She knew that she had social problems. Before the sickness had kicked in she had been bitterly unpopular and bullied. People just didn’t like her. An understatement, Lucy, admit it: other people find you utterly repellent. Lucy sat up again and regarded herself dispassionately in the mirror. She was attractive enough, but that had ever mattered. It was something, she knew. There was something about her that made people dislike her. And people really did dislike her. What is a human? Nothing but a being of malice and misery. The words comforted her, verified her belief that even if everyone took an instinctive dislike to her, she really wasn’t missing out on much. Rolling onto her stomach she reached out for her two best friends: her iPod and a book. Clicking the playlist on to one of her favourite Japanese gothic bands she dragged her leaden form over to the small kettle she had plugged in on the desk and emptied a sachet of instant hot chocolate into a mug. It would taste watery and thin, but it spoke volumes that the “treat” would be the highlight of her day so far. Making sure her door was securely locked she settled down onto the bed and felt her shoulders relax slightly. Here, at least, there was a fragile sort of peace.

The idea was simple: a fat, old librarian sold her soul to the devil in order to have everything she wanted. These were the usual suspects: youth, beauty, success yada, yada, yada. The book was an enlightening journey to self-discovery.  
“Everything she wanted was right under her previously beaky snout.”  
Lucy scoffed to herself. She rarely spoke outside her room. As no one Lucy wanted to hear what she had to say that she saved her breath, with the result that when she did speak her voice was cracked and rusty with disuse. “Naturally. And a combination of her willing to make the ultimate sacrifice and a demonic fuck up with the red tape, hey ho there you go! One life: polished up shiny and new.”  
She snorted. “At least with Doctor Faustus there was a vague attempt at realism. He had a damn good party and then his ass was dragged down to hell. Realism!”  
Lucy had thought quite a lot about this. She stared thoughtfully at the old crucifix necklace hanging from her bedpost. She had brought up a Christian in the way that she knew what she was supposed to be worshipping and how to do it. Faith was vague and didn’t comfort her: not when her life seemed to be a gaping void with precious little meaning. So, what was best then? A long, dreadful life with the possibility of eternal bliss or a short, spectacular life with the certainty of eternal torment and damnation?  
“It would have to be spectacular.”  
She mused. “Nothing so air-headed as eternal youth or looking good. Oh no, it would be the full enchilada for me. Get your money’s worth.”  
She stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. “President of the US? That would deal with money, fame and lifestyle all in one and power attractive all by itself. A movie star? Or maybe do something good for the world and become a scientist or something: go down in History as being the one who discovered a cure for cancer.”  
“Interesting irony, that: selling your soul to the devil for the benefit of mankind.”  
She froze. She was not accustomed to having men in her bedroom, especially not strange men that had definitely not been there a second before. Especially not lean men dressed all in black with the silkiest, blackest hair waving around the most stunning face she had ever seen.  
“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.”  
She croaked. He grinned.  
“The usual entrance involves lots of smoke, shadows and whispering voices but you don’t seem like a lover of theatrics.”  
“I know you.”  
She whispered, shaking her head with confusion. She would remember him if she had. Lucy’s soul was nourished by crushes on men far less attractive than this. They were fuel to her fantasy life, the only substance holding life and soul together as she got older, wearier and ever more dead inside. But there was something about him that was absolutely familiar.  
“You do.”  
He agreed, folding with inhuman grace onto the end of her bed and reclining like a Roman aristocrat. He looked around her magnolia haven critically. “How very… beige. If this is your idea of attractive home décor my dear, I am rather disappointed in you.”  
For the first time Lucy looked around with embarrassment. It hadn’t occurred to her for even a second to make changes in here. Even the thought of choosing a poster to brighten up the relentless beige had seemed too exhausting to contemplate. But her eyes couldn’t stay on the paintwork long. They returned to him like he was a magnet and she was made up of iron filings. Her eyes drank him in even as her forehead furrowed.  
“Have I…?”  
Her voice faltered a little. “Have I dreamed of you?”  
She recalled… darkness. Fire and blood, sex, pain and pleasure. When she looked at him, she had a memory of feeling alive when the reality had long since abandoned her. He tilted his head to the side, looking amused.  
“You are a fascinating creature.”  
He mused. “So conflicted with your genuine loathing of the people around you but with such a fascination and longing for them. If you could be someone else.”  
Her mouth twisted wryly.  
“Sell my soul for popularity and love? Not possible. I know enough. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and you see some hideous sights out on the street, billing and cooing at each other like pairs of turtle doves What is beauty? Just a mask over this and it would make no difference. I would be a beautiful pariah”  
He smiled.  
“I don’t deal in love, although you’d be amazed what looks, charm and money can buy you. But I have a question for you. If you were someone else, someone so beautiful that people would fall to their knees in front of you, despite what you were on the inside, what would you do with it?”  
Lucy nodded contemptuously towards the book.  
“She was in love already. She hankered after that fat, balding nobody even when she could have had anybody in LA.”  
“And if you could have anybody in LA?”  
He asked, smiling slightly. Lucy rubbed her hands up and down her arms. As always, her skin felt… deadened, her nerve endings blunt and scarred. Nothing touched her these days, either physically or mentally.   
“If someone brought me to life…”  
She whispered. “If I could feel, I’d drown myself in sensory pleasure.”  
Her eyes half closed. “To be touched.”  
She breathed and shuddered with the sheer force of her longing. He looked as though as though she had just said something very interesting.  
“They usually ask for more, more, more.”  
He murmured, cupping her face in his hand. He was so warm! No one had touched her for the longest time and Lucy leant into his touch, glorying in it. “You, I think, would be grateful for just a little.”  
“You’d be surprised.”  
She pulled back from him and the ice-cold blue eyes that so bothered everyone around her looked right into his: utterly iced over and devoid of anything even approaching human sentiment. He laughed.  
“No doubt. How would you like to work for me, Lucy?”  
“Work for you?”  
That startled her. “I thought it was one life for one soul. Ten years of earthly pleasures and then game over.”  
“Usually. When the soul is bright and white and shiny. You, my dear, scare people. And do you know why?”  
The words from something she had read once, a very long time ago drifted through her mind.  
“All around me, people shine.”  
She whispered. “While I alone am dark.”  
“Very good.”  
He said approvingly and deep inside Lucy something she had thought long dead unfurled just a little: blossoming the tiniest bit at the praise. “From the moment of your conception you were doomed, little one. Through no fault of your own you will never know heaven and you know it. You cried for help and no one answered, no one breathed love into your soul. They let you live alone, and they will let you die alone, steadily trapped in your own deadened flesh.”  
Lucy shuddered. She knew it. In her heart she knew it.  
“I will bring you back to where you belong, Lucy. You shall serve me.”  
He grinned openly. “Freely so I think for the mere scraps from my table, but I am a kind master and to serve me well you deserve good tools. But I will tell you this: illusion alone will make no difference to your life. What has been done to you has left ruins and it shows.”  
Lucy’s forehead furrowed.  
“What does that mean? I… swap with someone else? I become them and they become me?”  
“Not so simple. You are so very close to the end, my dear, and at my touch there will be nothing left at all: ashes to ashes and dust to dust. Make no mistake about it: you will be taking what belongs to another. And when you become them, they will simply be… as nothing.”  
Murder, of a sort. The taking of a life. Eternal damnation for the blackest of sins. Lucy looked down at her wasted, dying body and then looked at him with a kind of desperation.  
“Will it be different?”  
She asked him pleadingly. “Could I be happy? I would rather die alone than be alone any longer and know the torment of fresh hope when I long since learned better. I have… I have been broken.”  
His hand slipped through her hair, his forehead resting lightly against hers and he felt the heat of her tears touch his skin.  
“I have found you now, my own and you shall have everything that should have been yours.”  
He murmured. “My word on this, Lucy. Take all your courage and reach for what I can give you and you shall never look back.”  
Part of her was so tired: the largest part in fact. Most of her wanted nothing more than this finally being over. If he offered true oblivion, then she would give herself up to him and gladly. It would have been so easy to just let go but deep, deep inside a spark of outrage kindled and began to burn. From the beginning she had been cursed and now it was time to just roll over and let go entirely? Perhaps he was offering nothing more than false dreams and promises but for the first time in a long while she felt a stirring of sludgy curiosity. That damnable glimmer of hope. She knew better, oh but she knew better than that! And yet…  
“I want to live.”  
And her eyes, when they lifted to meet his were burning like gas flames. He laughed, and it rolled through her with a power that made her eyes roll back in their sockets. He let the disguise fall and stood before her in his true form.  
“Do you know me now, Lucy?”  
His voice was a thing of power, thrumming through her bones.  
“Asmodeus.”  
She whispered, falling to her knees before him. He cupped her face in his burning hand.  
“I am one of the seven princes of hell: the Prince of Lust and you are one of my own. So live, little one and I shall help you shine like the darkest star in hell.”  
He lowered his lips to her, kissing her and as his hellfire spilled through her that broken, withered body was no more. Lucy was finally set free, and heaven would tremble.


	2. The First Day

Tokyo, Japan

She sat up abruptly, gasping for breath. A scream rang in her ears, and it did not belong to her. Rather it was what she thought a soul might sound like if it had been ripped abruptly from its mortal flesh.  
“Jesus Christ!”  
She swore and then screamed, as the most dreadful pain seemed to explode inside her head. Her mouth was burning! She could feel it blistering! There was a bottle of water by the bed and she grabbed it, rinsing her mouth out desperately and she could almost hear the sizzle of blistering flesh as it was abruptly cooled. Gasping for breath with tears of pain burning in her eyes Lucy tried to recover.  
“Obviously the blasphemous swearing is out from this point on.”  
She said aloud as was her habit and got the shock of her life. Instead of the usual soft, feminine tones that she had known all her life, complete with faint Manchester accent her new voice now came in a low, sexy tone that was undoubtedly… “Male?”  
Lucy asked. Peeling the covers away from her body she looked down at it in amazement. Most definitely male. She had apparently gone to bed in boxers and a plain T-shirt and the legs that emerged out of them were lean and perfectly muscular, extending to beautifully arched feet. Fascinated, she rested a hand on her new knee, noticing belatedly that her hands were now male as well: finely made with long, blunt-tipped fingers and perfectly manicured nails painted in a stylish black. As skin touched skin her new eyes widened as sensation slid through her. Wow but this guy was sensitive! The brush of the cotton sheets against his skin made pleasure ooze through her new body and as she ran her fingertips curiously down over the silken black hair on her lower legs she almost purred. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she stood up and stretched languorously. She felt… good. She had never really cared what a sedentary life and a diet that consisted solely of take-outs was doing to her body but clearly this body was a stranger to both. She couldn’t remember the last time that her body had been filled with health and energy. She felt good!

She had woken in a small bedroom. The floors were polished wood and the bed was sleek and stylish. Other than a bedside table that was pretty much all there was and with a frown of confusion Lucy wondered if this guy just dumped all his clothes in a pile or something. Pushing the nearest door opened, she whistled softly. Nope, he did not! This guy made her look a cave-dwelling barbarian in fact because what his bedroom did for simplicity his walk-in wardrobe made up for in sheer style. Racks and racks of clothing stood alongside a full-length dressing table and special shoe racks that were full of expensive footwear. There were drawers full of ties, watches and jewellery, drawers full of underwear so expensive that she figured just one single drawer had cost more than her entire lifetime of clothing. It was also equipped withy a full-length mirror. Shock blasted through her and she took a step forward, staring at herself in fascination.  
“Why Miss Jones.”  
She murmured. “You’re beautiful.”  
He was a work of fucking art! Not terribly tall he had a body that was made for sin. Plainly Japanese his skin was softly tan: almost golden and without a flaw, covering a sublime bone structure. Wide, large dark eyes were the colour of amber, weighted down with ludicrously thick, long lashes that most women would cheerfully kill for. And his hair! He wore it rather long, bleached back to pure white in a way that created a shocking, breathtaking contrast to his dark eyes. Barely hesitating Lucy dragged the T-shirt off over her head, her new eyes burning visibly with excitement. It suited her, she realised: momentarily distracted. The heightened emotion gave a flush to his cheeks and a hot shine to his eyes. Lucy had once possessed lips that had been thin and pale and slowly she ran her tongue over her new lower lip, testing the full, sensual softness. She shuddered pleasurably. These were lips that begged to be kissed. So did the rest of her. She drank in the sight of hard, muscled shoulders and the flawless V of his torso. She ran her fingers over the soft skin of her chest and felt it quiver with exquisite sensitivity. His nipples were dark, pebbled discs: erect with her high levels of excitement and she circled one with her finger. Her knees went weak, pleasure rushing through her and she whimpered, clinging to the door for support. Oh sweet hell that felt so good… The rush of pleasure had triggered an immediate response in this new body and she stared with wide eyes at the obvious hard on swelling the loose fabric of her boxers. Ah, she had rather forgotten about that part of being a man. Taking hold of the elastic waistband of the shorts she gnawed on her lower lip, glancing around furtively. Her lips curling upwards she slowly, slowly edged the shorts down her thighs and let them drop to the floor. Lucy whistled.  
“By golly.”  
She whispered. She had never seen a naked man in the flesh but the Internet is a wonderful thing and this guy was erm… blessed. She ran her fingers lightly down over her stomach, feeling it quiver beneath her touch, to the neat tangle of black hairs at her crotch. Dare she? Lucy smirked and gently clasped the thick, rigid length in her hand. Leaning against the mirror what had been meant as a casual exploration quickly turned into something more. The pure bliss of working her hand up and down that hard shaft quickly fogged her mind.  
“Uggghhhh.”  
She grunted, her hips thrusting instinctively to drive her erection deeper into her fist. But the skin was dragging; creating a burn that was not entirely pleasurable. Striding towards the little bedside cabinet Lucy began to rummage. There must be some sort of hand cream here, right? Some cream or…   
“Love Gel.”  
Lucy read with lifting eyebrows. “Cherry flavoured. Well now, aren’t you the naughty boy?”  
Or maybe not. Lucy was no stranger to sexual frustration but the dull, bitter ache that had permanently burned inside her when she was a girl was nothing to what this guy was feeling. If he’d had any in a while then she was an angel. And what a waste! He was a male version of a full course banquet, designed to be devoured and lingered over. His very senses were so heightened that he was made for sex. Squeezing some of the Love Gel onto her palm she touched her tongue lightly to it. Hmmm, not bad but the flavour was not the issue right now. Smoothing the gel onto her rigid, throbbing cock she resumed her administrations.  
“Ohhhhh.”  
She groaned, flopping back down onto her bed. Lying on her back with one knee bent she worked her hand up and down the shaft with ever increasing speed. The pleasure was unimaginable. How did he ever get of the house? This was so fucking outrageous that Lucy thought she’d just found herself a new hobby. And then the sexy little cell phone that had been resting on top of the bedside table buzzed. Lucy growled: she knew instinctively that she was close to something even better but curiosity got the better of her. Picking up the cell she glanced at the caller ID and pressed the green button.  
“Uruha.”  
She drawled. The guy on the other end sounded stressed: defensive and also a little nervous. He was also speaking Japanese.  
“Ruki, listen, I know that you’re mad at me…”  
Well what do you know? She could understand Japanese! How cool was that? And what the hell was he calling her anyway? Ruki? What the hell kind of name was Ruki?  
“Remind me why I’m mad at you?”  
Lucy asked lazily, discovering that she could also speak Japanese. She figured that she would start afresh with the people this body knew. If they were that bad then they would piss her off sooner rather than later and until then she would be all sunshine and light. Uruha sounded severely wrong footed.  
“Ruki, you mean you’ll… you’ll let this slide?”  
“Sure.”  
Lucy murmured: resuming her caresses and feeling her eyes roll back in their sockets. “Why the hell not?”  
She groaned softly and heard his breath catch in surprise.  
“Ruki? Ruki… what are you doing?”  
“What do you think I’m doing?”  
On the brink of ecstasy Lucy discovered that her new voice took on a sound that was sin personified: rum drenched chocolate sauce. She half expected the other guy to hang up in disgust but he didn’t. Instead her keen new ears picked up the sound of his breathing changing: becoming a little ragged.  
“You’re t…t…touching yourself? Right now?”  
“Don’t flatter yourself too much, you kinda interrupted something.”  
Lucy suddenly paused. She would never, ever have dared but her new body was hotter than hell and something in that ragged breathing clued her in. “Hey, Uruha.”  
She said slowly. “How keen are you to make amends for pissing me off so much?”  
She heard him draw in a sharp breath.  
“It’s not like I care or anything…”  
Uruha mumbled. “But for everyone else’s sake we should be civil, right? It’ll be awkward otherwise…”  
Lucy grinned. Bingo!  
“Well I guess it depends on how fast you can get around to my place, whether or not I let it go this time.”  
There was a moment’s pause.  
“I’m right outside.”  
Uruha’s voice was muted. “I was hoping you’d let me buy you some lunch or something.”  
“I’ve got a better idea than that.”  
Lucy replied softly. “Get up here.”

She opened the door and felt the wolfish smile break across her face. Well this was going to work out better than she had anticipated. Quite frankly if her new body wasn’t quite so insanely hot then this guy would have to be the most stunning male she had ever laid eyes on. Uruha turned out to be tall and slender as a willow wand but fuck me if the guy wasn’t hot enough to melt steel. Thick, glossy hair dyed to a rich honey gold fell over a face that was so exquisite that her heart actually flipped a little. His eyes were absolutely stunning, purely oriental and a liquid honey shade that defied belief. He started off looking at Lucy’s face and then sharply down. Slung casually around her slender hips the towel in no way disguised her raging hard on.  
“Hi.”  
Lucy said quietly, lips curving upwards. Uruha glanced upwards sharply. Oooh, the guy had a temper! His eyes were blazing with it.  
“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”  
He accused.  
“Not just yet but soon enough.”  
Lucy replied, turning around and walking back into the apartment and leaving Uruha to either leave again or follow. Visibly fuming he kicked off his shoes and followed.  
“Telling you that your vocals yesterday sounded a little rough wasn’t that bad, you don’t get to play with me like this Ruki, even if you are the front man.”  
Huh? She was a front man? With vocals? Arranging her priorities in a snap decision Lucy was using her newfound strength to press Uruha against the wall a moment later.  
“You want me to play with you?”  
She growled softly. “You’re overdressed and I don’t want to fucking talk, Uruha.”  
And with that she gripped a thick handful of Uruha’s glossy blonde hair, pulled his head down and kissed him.

Lucy stopped thinking. All there was in the world was sensation. The rough silk of Uruha’s hair, the full sensuality of his perfect, Cupid’s bow mouth, the slender steel of his body pressed against Lucy’s. The fact that she was several inches smaller than the blonde didn’t matter: she was taller now than she had been as a girl anyway. But something else had changed. In her past body she would have been submissive. He could have handled it as well: the guy clearly had a rough streak. Wearing Ruki she ravished Uruha up against the wall of her new apartment. Not that he was a delicate little flower by any means. Once he got over the shock of his “front man” kissing him he responded in a way that had Lucy shaking with lust. He got the idea quickly, his hands dragging away her towel and casting it aside before they began to explore her new body. When one hand closed around her rigid erection she moaned into Uruha’s mouth.  
“Fuck, you need this, Ruki.”  
The taller man rasped: his amber eyes burning with arousal. “You’ve let it slide a little too long, huh?”  
“Put that smart mouth of yours to some better use.”  
Lucy managed to rasp. Uruha smirked but dropped to his knees. Lucy felt a moment of simple disbelief. She was dreaming: she had to be. Her life had never been so…  
“Fuuuuuuck!”  
She hissed as Uruha’s mouth closed around her flesh. Pleasure so intense she could hardly breathe burst like stars behind her eyes. The stroppy shit might have a smart mouth but he also knew how to use it and Lucy gave way to it, her hands in his hair clenching and unclenching as her hips automatically began to snap towards him. The hot, wet cavern of his mouth began to gradually take her deeper as Uruha became accustomed to her length. Relaxing the muscles in his throat he deep throated her and Lucy’s eyes rolled back in their head. The strong hands stroked up the backs of her thighs, caressing and moved to her new ass, a finger gently tracing down the split peach until they found the tight, wrinkled hold of her anus. Fucking his mouth, Lucy felt the finger slide inside and she stiffened. But it was too late. Uruha clearly knew what he was doing a hell of a lot better than she did and the pleasure was too much. Lucy felt the tight spiral in her stomach, her balls drawing in as the bliss blazed hotter and hotter. For a moment she was reminded of that moment when Asmodeus had kissed her. It was the same blazing obliteration, and it peaked and she shattered into a million pieces.  
“Asmodeus fucking wept!”  
She cried out as the world exploded around her.

Dazed, Lucy tottered back to the bed and collapsed down on top of the rumpled sheets. Still fully dressed Uruha looked down at her inscrutably.  
“What the hell was that about?”  
Lucy yawned, stretching lazily and she saw how Uruha’s dark eyes were drawn to her helplessly. She smirked.  
“All credit, Uruha, you provide great service.”  
His eyes widened and she suspected that this was the first time that he had been struck completely dumb in a long time.  
“Is this a new method of punishment?”  
He asked slowly. “Just ignoring me isn’t enough anymore whenever I piss you off, now you want to treat me like a fucking whore?”  
Lucy moved so fast that she was rather astounded. Wow but this new body could move! Gripping a handful of Uruha’s hair she breathed against his ear,  
“Letting you go down on me is hardly a punishment and you fucking know it, which is why you’re so hard right now that if I do this…”  
She put her hand over the bulge in the taller man’s jeans and felt her eyes widen. Jesus, the man was so not build in proportion to his slim frame. Uruha’s breath hitched and he automatically caught hold of her wrist but she had a feeling that the stubborn man would hold in his moans even if he had to wire his jaws together. Lucy felt herself growing hard again. Really, this Uruha was so intriguing she could spend hours with him. “…You’ll be begging me to treat you like a whore.”  
She breathed into his ear. So close to his neck Lucy discovered that the man smelled really, really good and she nuzzled him behind his ear, breathing his scent deep into her newly acquired lungs. Cigarette smoke, some kind of citrus-based shampoo, almond soap and the base scent of his skin blended together in her brain to create Essence of Man. She was holding Uruha closer than she had realised, sliding her thigh between his and shifting her hips to rub her thigh against his cock as she pressed her lips to the fragile skin beneath his ear. Uruha shuddered, his arms coming around her.  
“Ruki, why are you doing this?”  
There was a raw note to his voice, almost despairing and with a sudden insight that she had absolutely lacked before she wondered just how long he had spent fantasising that Ruki would one day hold him like this. Quite clearly Ruki never had. Drawing away slightly, enough to see Uruha’s face Lucy changed her grip on his hair to cupping his jaw gently in her hand.  
“Is it so hard to believe that I’d want you?”  
She said quietly and the waves of his emotion hit her. Uruha was dangerously close to tears. A change of plan. Uruha was dominant, that much was painfully obvious but for some reason not with her. The strength of his feelings for Ruki were too strong, too long denied and it seemed that the smaller man had treated him too indifferently for Uruha to be anything other than submissive to her. Oh, he might be able to do it and she didn’t doubt that he’d be absolutely fucking unreal but he would hold onto his control too tightly. For it to shatter – and Lucy knew instinctively that it had to shatter – then she would have to take control of the situation.  
“You never wanted me.”  
His voice broke slightly and she held him closer, rubbing her cheek against his hair.  
“I’ll make it better, Uruha.”  
She whispered into his ear. “I’ll make it stop hurting.”  
And smoothing her hands over his hard shoulders she slid his jacket onto the floor.

Lucy ran into something of a major problem soon enough. She had been a virgin in her old body. Should the day have finally come when she had lost that virginity she would have very much depended on the guy she was with taking the guiding role. She knew enough about heterosexual sex from movies and books that she might have been able to take the dominant role if Uruha had been a girl – though with no great conviction about her level of skill – but she was drawing a blank with Uruha the boy. Did she take him from behind? But the guy had his eyes fixed on hers like he never wanted to look away and it seemed to be satisfying some deep emotional need inside him. Acknowledgement maybe? Just how bad had this Ruki been to him? Face to face then, if Uruha was limber enough. She vaguely recalled watching some programme on Channel 5 a year or so ago: 21st Century Sex or something. She had hardly been paying attention, as the advice was so completely useless to her present situation that it would have been a complete waste of brainpower but something had sunk in. It was vital during anal sex to use lube: lots and lots of lube. She had lube! And… surely foreplay remained much the same whether you were with a girl or a boy? Lucy shrugged inwardly. Probably the best thing to do was to strip the guy naked and take it from there.

Uruha’s moans were hard won but it was extraordinarily satisfying when she finally earned them. Kissing proved to be rather addictive. He just tasted so good and his lips were so soft, combined with what was clearly a naturally passionate streak half a mile wide. Straddling Ruki’s hips he kissed her hungrily, his hands in her hair as she slowly fucked him with as lube-drenched finger. What to do next turned out to be not so much of an issue. By the time she found the sweet spot inside him Uruha was so hard that a drop of clear liquid was oozing from the head of his cock.  
“I could bring you just like this.”  
It was an observation more than an offer: not that she minded as long as he recovered quickly enough for round two. Uruha’s topaz eyes were burning.  
“Please.”  
His voice had deepened into a harsh rasp that did the most amazing things to her libido. “Fuck me.”  
Lucy felt her mouth curve upwards in a smile of the likes that she was damn sure her old body had never worn. It was the smile of somebody utterly desirable and absolutely sure about the lover in your arms. Using the new strength in her body she reversed their positions, lying Uruha on his back and drew his legs up until his knees were almost nudging his chest. Pausing for long enough to coat her hard on with more of the cherry Love Gel she slowly eased into him. Her eyes fluttered closed.  
“Oh fuuuuuuuck.”  
She hissed. “Uruha, hell Uruha you’re so fucking tight.”  
The sensation of his hot, slick muscles clenching around the full length of her cock was beyond anything. She wanted nothing more than to fuck the guy into the bed but there was a flinching around his eyes that made her pause. She guessed that when she was hung like Thunder the Wonder Horse a guy might take a moment to adjust.  
“Shhhh.”  
She soothed, grasping his cock and repeating the motions that had felt so damned amazing to her earlier in the day. Uruha seemed to appreciate them as well and soon the pained flinching had been replaced by helpless shifts of his hips. Taking her cue from his facial expressions and then his rising moans Lucy drew herself out of him until just the head of her was inside him and then plunged back in.  
“Jesus Christ!”  
Uruha’s hips bucked as a stream of obscenities spilled from his lips. Lucy was impressed; there were bad words in there that she had never even heard before. Supporting herself on her elbows she used the power in her hips to thrust into him. Uruha wrapped his legs high up around her waist, his hand slipping between their bodies to replace hers. For all the fact that he clearly had emotional issues where Ruki was concerned his pleasure hard-drive was not wired for the soft and gentle. Just as well: the feel of it as she drove into him was so damned incredible that Lucy couldn’t have stopped even if he begged her to.  
“There.”  
Uruha moaned. “Oh fuck, right there.”  
Amiable to shifting her position a little Lucy thrust into him and he produced a moan that was pure porn star. Looking right into his eyes she could almost see the fireworks exploding behind them. Lucy could feel it happening: losing her sublime rhythm as pleasure so intense that she couldn’t catch a breath began to swell from her cock outwards. She felt Uruha bury his face against her sweaty neck, arms wrapping tight around her and it was too much: her orgasm hit her so hard that her vision went grey. Distantly she felt Uruha come, crying out and suddenly her whole body was thrumming with energy. She hissed when her right shoulder blade suddenly began to burn like someone had branded her with a hot poker, but it was a small thing and she crumpled on top of Uruha, trying to remember how to breathe.

Entwined beneath the covers in a tangle of sweat-sheened limbs Lucy had been sleeping. Opening her eyes she blinked lazily. The afternoon sunlight was streaming in through the window and she could see dust suspended like magic. The entire room was still: drenched with the scent of sex and power. Reclining on an armchair in the corner Asmodeus smiled at her wickedly and she stiffened, eyes going immediately to the sleeping Uruha.  
“Relax.”  
The Prince of Lust murmured. “He won’t wake up just yet.”  
He looked different today. The black hair and glowing blue eyes had been replaced with a waist length cascade of white and pink streaks while his eyes glowed phosphorescent purple. Lucy gently disentangled herself from her lover’s sprawling limbs and sat on the edge of the bed, modestly covering her essential parts with a part of the blanket. Asmodeus looked amused.  
“I took something from him, when he came.”  
She said quietly. Asmodeus smiled.  
“You did, and fed me well. I had high hopes for you, Takanori, but I must say you’ve exceeded my expectations.”  
“Takanori?”  
She asked, slanting Uruha a rather worried glance. He looked OK but what exactly had she taken from him?  
“Your new name. You are now Takanori Matsumoto. And it would be wise to start thinking of yourself in those terms. Lucy is dead, long live Takanori.”  
“Fuck, no wonder they call me Ruki.”  
She muttered and Asmodeus chuckled. He had the air of a man that was basking in sunlight.  
“Will he be alright?”  
She asked abruptly. They both glanced at the sleeping Uruha.  
“He loves you, you know.”  
Asmodeus replied conversationally. “Or rather, he loves Ruki. They’ve known each other for a very long time and he has been forcing his feelings aside for so long that he’s made an almighty fuck up of every single relationship that he’s ever been in. If you haven’t figured it out yet the more intense the emotion you can evoke in them, the quicker you can figure out what they really want, the more complete is their submission to you and the greater is the feeding. All credit to you my dear, you couldn’t have chosen anyone better for your first feeding.”  
“What the hell am I now?”  
She whispered.  
“My servant.”  
He said simply. “Wearing a body that effortlessly inspires lust, with some gifts from me to seal the deal. In their submission you transfer power to your master and the more pleased I am with you, the more powerful you become yourself.”  
Lucy got to her feet and twisted to see her back in the mirror. Branded onto her shoulder blade was a blackened, ornate mark.  
“Through your mark on me.”  
She stated and he smiled.  
“You do not steal souls. You do not take their life force. You feed on their lust and when the body recovers the drain will be forgotten. Be warned, however: your focused attention on anyone for too long a time would go… badly for them.”  
She nodded slowly. Asmodeus rose to his feet and stalked over to her, cupping her jaw in his hand. The heat of his touch burned deep into her and she cried out, leaning helplessly into her touch as the bliss of his touch pierced her soul.  
“Never forget who you belong to.”  
He said quietly. “You serve me now. I have given you everything that you wanted and the tools to ensure that you are never rejected. But you can never fall in love. Your loyalty will always be to me and only me.”  
His hand tightened slightly and it seemed like invisible talons were slicing through her flesh. Lucy screamed.  
“Do not ever fuck with me.”  
He whispered. Lucy dropped to her knees.  
“I am yours.”  
She rasped brokenly. Asmodeus smiled.  
“Ruki has a lifestyle that surrounds him with people. Most of them are insanely attractive. Make the most of it and darling, have fun!”  
Lucy blinked. Asmodeus was gone and she was in bed, wrapped around Uruha. Had she dreamed it? But there was a lingering agony on the furthest edges of consciousness that persuaded her otherwise.


	3. This Comes with Commitments

“Ruki? Wake up.”  
Ruki came awake to a hand gently shaking his naked shoulder. Half opening one eye he regarded Uruha less than lovingly.  
“That is no way to wake a man.”  
He growled. “Fuck off.”  
Closing his eyes again, rolling over onto his side, he snuggled deeper into the covers. There was a pause and the hand returned to his shoulder, the mattress dipping as Uruha put his weight on it.  
“We have work!”  
Thankfully for Uruha Ruki’s response to this was buried in the pillow. “Ruki…”  
This time coaxingly. A hand slid down his spine, slowly caressing the muscles in his back. Ruki purred in approval. A moment later Uruha straddled his thighs and brushed his bleached hair off the back of his neck, beginning to explore the tender flesh with his lips. Ruki approved. This was a far superior way to be woken up.  
“We really do have work.”  
Uruha murmured directly into his ear and Ruki outright moaned. Oooh but that felt good. Laughing softly Uruha delicately ran his tongue around the shell of Ruki’s ear before plunging it inside. Ruki’s hips were twitching against the mattress but he was enjoying Uruha’s attentions far too much to have him stop.  
“We can do this later.”  
Uruha coaxed him, tugging the covers off his front man, no doubt in an attempt to stimulate him into action and getting dressed. Ruki didn’t see it quite like that.  
“As well as, we can.”  
He agreed amiably and suddenly moved, flipping his body over and catching hold of Uruha’s hips before the taller man could fall off. He grinned wolfishly. “Have I ever mentioned that mornings are one of my favourite times of the day? I consider myself at my most… productive.”  
His hands on Ruki’s chest to steady himself Uruha looked down at him and there was a moment, just a moment when his thick blonde hair fell into his face just like that and his eyes gleamed like flawless gems: when he took Ruki’s breath away. “So beautiful.”  
He breathed, running his hands possessively down over the curve of Uruha’s ass and down his thighs. Their eyes locked and Ruki felt almost like something passed between them, some bond connecting them. Uruha had loved Ruki for years and attention from him now seemed to be feeding Uruha in some way: healing him. Lucy had never been loved, never been liked even and whether Uruha’s emotions were for Ruki or not, she was Ruki now: the emotions went to her. This beautiful, grouchy boy was so very in love with her and she was helpless but to respond to that: he already meant something to her.  
“Mmm, come here.”  
Ruki murmured, pulling Uruha’s head down to his. Their mouths met and he kissed him, exploring his mouth languorously: the taste of him already familiar.  
“Ruki…”  
Uruha groaned. Ruki’s forehead furrowed.  
“I don’t like that name much. Call me something else.”  
“T…T…Taka?”  
Uruha sounded shaken. Ruki looked thoughtfully into the topaz eyes, feeling the waves of emotion crash into him.  
“Yes.”  
He agreed. Uruha flushed.  
“I can’t just start calling you T…Taka.  
“Well granted, the stammer just sounds weird.”  
Ruki teased and Uruha glared at him. Ruki chuckled. “When we’re alone then. I’ll be your T…T…Taka when we’re alone.”  
Uruha’s emotional response was like a mental orgasm and Ruki pounced, flipping them over and driving himself into Uruha in one smooth motion. They both cried out and Ruki wondered whether he would ever be able to take these earth-shattering sensations for granted. “And you will be so completely and utterly mine.”  
He hissed, feeling Uruha’s submission with every cell in his body.

Ruki sauntered along, enjoying the easy motion of his own healthy frame. Oxygen slid out of superbly efficient lungs like neat alcohol: he was getting a mild high just by breathing so well. The sun was shining: a dazzling quality of light from a cloudless blue sky and he mentally compared it to Manchester’s constant drizzle: smirking inwardly. As he caught a glimpse of himself in a window, he stopped dead. It was the first time he had seen this body in direct light. The bright sunlight made his hair shine like hammered platinum; begging to have fingers run through it. Exploring Ruki’s closet this morning had been a little like waking up on Christmas morning when you were a little kid. Once Lucy had dressed to blend in, to disappear but this new body was meant to be noticed. Delicate, soft skin like this deserved only the very best of materials and so Ruki prowled beside Uruha wearing a pair of jeans so ripped they seem to have survived a werewolf attack with a slithery jersey that felt rather special as it softly chafed his nipples. It was the colour of an oil slick; constantly changing as the light hit it in different ways and it looked am-may-zing on him. He was gorgeous. He was so utterly gorgeous that he’d do himself if he possibly could.  
“Are you finished?”  
Uruha drawled, snapping Ruki back to reality and he blinked, tossing back his head.  
“I thought I had toothpaste spill.”  
Ruki replied defensively and the merest hint of a smirk curved Uruha’s lush lips.  
“Uh huh.”  
He agreed sweetly and Rki snorted, starting to walk again. As he moved, he could feel people’s eyes on him: checking him out, so hungry that their attention was a low-level buzz of feeding in his blood. A constant little pick-me-up from how hungry they were just at the sight of him. He was doing them a service, Ruki thought with amusement.  
“Home sweet home.”  
Uruha muttered, pausing in front of one of the doors and closing his eyes briefly as though he was trying to summon up his nerve. Ruki quirked his eyebrows curiously.  
“What’s up?”  
Uruha looked at him with reluctance.  
“How do I deal with this?”  
His voice was low and unhappy. “I mean, I know that you and Rei have been on a time out but…”  
Ruki’s eyebrows lifted higher. He hadn’t stopped to consider his new body’s emotional commitments. He had a lover already? One that he was apparently experiencing a rough time with. Well, that might complicate matters.  
“Thinking, Ru?”  
A low, smooth voice interrupted his reverie. “Thinking hard. You only ever get that constipated expression when something is really baffling you.”  
Ruki looked up sharply. One thing that he apparently shared with the old Ruki was their extreme displeasure at being teased. The blonde man now standing beside him shot him a smirk at his glare.  
“Oh, hey Reita.”  
Uruha sounded unhappy. Ruki made the connection and he studied the newcomer with fresh interest. So this was his lover? His hot lover, it had to be said. Equally blonde as Ruki, his eyes were darker and he clearly didn’t share the same sense of style; the jeans and T-shirt he wore looked like they had been dragged on fresh from the laundry basket. And then the most unexpected thing happened. As Ruki’s eyes touched him, Reita looked back at him and his face softened. He lifted his hand, brushing his fingers against Ruki’s cheek to linger against his skin in a warming caress. It was intimate, loving and as he felt it Ruki felt emotion so strong slam into him that it pulled him under like a tsunami. His body knew this man, knew the warmth in his eyes and every centimetre of his body… and it loved him. The love was etched into his muscles, burned into his bones and exhaled with every breath that he breathed. Once he had been so in love with this man that it lingered even after the soul had departed.  
“Hey, love.”  
Reita said softly. Concern, devotion and a love that matched his own washed through Ruki, only matched by the feel of Uruha’s heart breaking.

Gasping for breath Ruki dragged himself free from their emotions. Bad enough to have a body that remembered love without being crippled by it on his measly second day of life. Whatever history Ruki and Reita shared had been wiped away the moment Asmodeus dragged Ruki’s soul from his body. Lucy would not be hindered from the promise of this new life to be hindered by something so badly.  
“Work.”  
He rasped, knocking Reita’s hand away from his hand like it burned. “We have work.”  
And pushing the door open he left his lovers and their overwhelming emotions behind. They were not his problem or his priority.

“Ruki.”  
A tall man with black hair like an exploding dandelion clock smiled at him, flashing deep dimples and making Ruki stagger back a step as his affection and concern flowed over him. “How are you feeling today? I brought you a tonic for your throat. It’s too bad of you to strain your voice like that so close to the start of the tour. Rehearsals aren’t all that important, you know?”  
“My voice is fine!”  
Ruki yipped defensively. Immediately the guy’s black eyes became liquid with guilt and concern.  
“Sure it is!”  
He agreed hastily, draping his arm around Ruki’s stiff shoulders and apparently oblivious to the fact that Ruki immediately turned into a statue of shock and confusion. “It absolutely is. You just needed a little rest. Today you’ll be good as new. The tonic is just to pep you up a little! Rosehips for vitamin C and honey to sweeten it some…”  
Ruki was bewildered. Snuggled in against the stranger’s body he found himself with a bottle of tonic pressed into his hand and his nose partially buried against a zippered jersey that smelled of washing powder and sunshine. Whoever this guy was, he was having the most bizarre effect on his body. His bone structure decided that it wasn’t much needed right now and he helplessly slumped into the warmth and comfort of the half embrace as his body thrummed with contentment. Safe now, cared for… The tall man was so much taller and stronger, and his body heat wrapped around Ruki like a blanket. Just for something to do, he took the lid off the small bottle and knocked back the sweet rosehip syrup, looking up at the taller man for his reaction. It was worth waiting for: a smile like pure sunlight soaked into his skin.  
“Such a mother hen, Kai. Didn’t Ruki say that he was fine?”  
Reita sounded amused. Kai smiled and shrugged.  
“And now he’ll stay fine. It’s all good.”  
He clearly wasn’t an observant guy. From failing to notice Ruki’s initial stiffening he was now utterly oblivious to the fact that Ruki now had his hand tangled in the soft stuff of his jersey. It felt good against his fingertips, and like a child with a favourite blanket, Ruki rubbed the material blissfully between finger and thumb. Kai kept his arm around his shoulders, fingers combing idly through the bleached white hair. Whenever the strong, blunt fingertips brushed against his scalp little explosions of bliss went off in his head. Ruki huffed out a breath and he could almost see the tension and stress dissipate like the cloud of evil gnats in the movie, the Green Mile. If there were devils then there must be angels. This was probably the closest to heaven that he would ever get. And so, he stayed there, his eyelids heavy with dazed sensory satiation as the angel-Kai played gently with his hair, blunt nails scratching lightly against the delicate skin of his nape.

Plugged into his iPod Ruki listened to the music that he had apparently written the lyrics for and tried not to have a panic attack. The news that he did this for a living had come as one hell of a shock to the system. He was good! Or rather, the old Ruki had been good. Lucy-as-Ruki was facing the sickening prospect that the guy had taken his talent along with him when he left. And what would happen then? Had Asmodeus given him this body just so he could leave everything connected to it and start a new life doing something else? And what else? What was suited to a demonic-powered incubus? Should Ruki leave the rehearsal studio right now and find employment in the Red Light district?  
“Ruki? Want to try your vocals for “Before I Decay”?”  
Kai looked at him enquiringly. Ruki felt a surge of nausea so strong that he almost gagged. He should run now. Run now!  
“Jesus! Are you OK? You’ve gone white.”  
The final member of the group looked at him with concern. Aoi’s black hair tumbled around his shoulders in heavy waves and as he leant over Ruki’s trembling form the smaller man caught a breath of sandalwood and affection.  
“I think… no…”  
He rasped and leaping to his feet he went to run before any of them could discover that as of yesterday their front man was now exactly useless to them. He would have some time space before they realised that he’d quit the band entirely. He would have time to figure out what else to do. Reita caught him easily by the arm.  
“Your voice cracked yesterday because you were tired.”  
His voice was matter of fact. “Don’t make this into some massive deal in your head, Ru. Come on. We’ll do “Before I Decay”.”  
Ruki glared at him in absolute outrage. He was a demonic servant! Surely there should be rules about people talking to him like he was a particularly precious six-year-old?  
“I am not a baby to be humoured!”  
He hissed. Reita grinned, his eyes soft and warm with affection.  
“OK then, you’re a big boy and big boys need to sing or they won’t be given sweeties.”  
For a moment Ruki was about to throttle him and then from somewhere deep, deep inside, laughter welled up like a hidden spring in the arid desert.  
“I can kick your ass.”  
He told the blonde, just so that he would know. Reita smiled, revealing pretty, white teeth that were startlingly at odds with the white spiked hair and noseband.  
“Of course you could.”  
He agreed, laughing when Ruki swiped him across the arm, tossed his head back with an arrogant, “Hmpf!” and stalked to the microphone.

Holding onto the microphone on its stand Ruki closed his eyes with bliss and sang. In her whole life, Lucy had never really been good at anything but Ruki… Ruki could sing. Ruki had that special something that could lift the hairs on the back of people’s necks and now it was hers. All of a sudden she felt a little like crying. Ruki dropped his head down, blonde hair obscuring his teary eyes. Warm hands rested on his hips before a larger body pressed against his from behind: heat soaking into his skin. Ruki leant backwards and the arms wrapped around him.  
“See?”  
Reita’s voice had lost the teasing mockery and was softer, just for him. “You were tired, is all. Your voice is fine. Better than fine. We’ll be amazing on this tour, Ru: you’ll see.”  
“Scared.”  
It was a breath in the air but Reita heard him. Larger hands covered his, fingers twining and pressing against Ruki’s flat stomach. It was reassuring: a silent promise that as long as Reita was there then he’d never let anything bad happen to Ruki. It was the touch of someone that knew every single inch of Ruki’s body… and it freaked Ruki out in grand style. It would be so easy, so terribly easy to just give in and be absorbed into this perfect life. To love, to be loved and to face the wrath of Asmodeus when he discovered what had happened. Ruki pulled away like Reita has poured slime down his spine.  
“I’m going to get something to drink.”  
He said curtly.  
“But we have coffee here.”  
Kai sounded surprised. “And we’re doing so well! We haven’t been this productive in weeks!”  
“Give me a fucking break!”  
Ruki exploded, suddenly feeling like the walls were closing in on him and these four people were solely responsible for him losing his mind with their constant waves of bewildering love and their affection and their goddamn coffee machine. Stalking out of the room he slammed the door before anyone got any smart ideas about following him.

The other four members of the GazettE looked at the door with wide eyes. Aoi whistled softly.  
“Jesus Christ but he is on a knife-edge.”  
“I’ll go after him?”  
Uruha rose hesitantly to his feet. Reita looked startled.  
“Don’t take this the wrong way Uru but what good would you do him?”  
Uruha flinched.  
“Well, it doesn’t seem that he wants to see you, either.”  
He mumbled. Kai was looking at the door thoughtfully and he made a decision.  
“Let him get a drink and cool down a little. He’ll come back when he’s ready. You guys, we have plenty to do even without Ruki. Shall we get on with it?”  
They nodded amiably and once again picked up their instruments.

Ruki was sitting up on the roof. Dirtying his jeans on the sun-baked asphalt he leant back against the wall and slowly worked his way through the cold can of cherry coke. Its sweetness was comforting. The door swung open and he looked up irritably, in case it was one of the others come to drag him back or – God forbid – hug him again. He could not be hugged even one more time! It was doing strange things to his head. They pulled him to their chest and his skeleton dissolved into goo. It wasn’t. It was someone that Lucy hadn’t met before but that didn’t mean she didn’t know him. Somewhere deep inside a withered soul that had lost pleasure in mostly everything, excitement blossomed like a firework suddenly exploding into life. Once upon a time in Manchester, a girl called Lucy had once gazed upon this face from a poster on her wall, and wanted him.  
“Ruki! Hey man.”  
“Sh… Shou.”  
Ruki croaked, looking at the Alice Nine singer in disbelief as he crashed down beside him with loose-limbed elegance. Shou spotted the cherry coke and plucked it from his suddenly boneless grasp, taking a healthy swig and sneezing as the bubbles tickled his nose.  
“Want a ciggie?”  
“I don’t smoke.”  
Lucy-as-Ruki replied automatically. Shou’s eyebrows lifted.  
“When the hell did you give up? I only saw you three days ago!”  
Suddenly an awful lot made sense: the sudden cold sweats, the panicked feeling, the urge to kill. Apparently now Lucy did smoke and her new body didn’t appreciate withdrawal in the slightest.  
“Got one, Shou?”  
Her new friend grinned broadly.  
“Now that was one impressive cave-in. Are you always so easy, Ru? No… no… oh yes, yes, yes!”  
Ruki grinned reluctantly and accepted the cigarette as Shou handed it to him. For a moment their heads were close together as Shou cupped his hand around the flame of his lighter to shield it from the breeze and Ruki lit his cigarette. He contemplated it for a moment and then shrugged.  
“What the hell.”  
He muttered. “It’s not like doing without did me any damn good.”  
“That’s the spirit!”  
Shou cheered and Ruki found himself laughing. Drawing the first drag of nicotine-drenched smoke deep into his lungs he exhaled slowly and felt his head spin with pleasure, smoke spilling out slowly between his lips. Shou was gazing at him with fascination. “Shit, Ru! It’s a pity they’re not allowed to advertise cigarettes any more. You make that look orgasmic. You’d sell millions!”  
Eyes half closed Ruki surveyed him with a faint smile.  
“That’s the second sexual remark you’ve made in five minutes. If you want me that badly just say so.”  
Shou’s eyebrows shot up, his eyes widening but you didn’t survive being the vocalist in one of the hottest groups in Japan being easily shocked. A slow grin broke across his delicate features.  
“Depends if it would get me anything.”  
He drawled. “I won’t waste my breath just rubbing your ego.”  
Ruki tipped his face back to the sunlight, smiling slightly.  
“Such a risk.”  
He taunted. “You won’t get anything at all if you don’t.”  
For a moment Shou studied his face, hesitated, licked his lips nervously and then slid his hand slowly along Ruki’s hard shoulder.  
“Do… do you wanna…?”  
Ruki closed his eyes for a second, the better to appreciate the sensation of that hand on his shoulder, that knee rubbing against his thigh, that hesitant, hopeful query in his ear. Power shivered through him as he sensed Shou’s growing desire. His lips curved upwards and tangling his hand in Shou’s streaked, silken hair he pulled his head down to press their lips together.

He didn’t kiss like Uruha but his full lips were their own sort of heaven. He didn’t feel half for Ruki what Uruha did, but he did want him badly and clearly had done for a long time. They tumbled over onto the hot, slightly sticky tar roof surface, hands exploring with rough eagerness and clothing being dragged aside for convenience. Shou rolled them over to straddle Ruki’s thighs.  
“I prefer being on top.”  
He panted. “And with the risk of having goddamn tar burns on my ass, I think I’m going to insist upon it.”  
Ruki looked up into Shou’s sparkling eyes.  
“Not a chance in hell.”  
He drawled, flipping them over. Cursing and yelping as the hot surface touched vulnerable patches of bared skin the two of them ended up in a panting heap.  
“This is so… sexy.”  
Shou remarked and laughter bubbled up inside Ruki. Scrambling to his feet he pulled Shou after him, leaning against the wall beside the door.  
“Necessity is the mother of invention.”  
He murmured, slipping his hand inside Shou’s tight jeans.

Laughter was long gone, replaced with hot, slow kisses, his hand working up and down Shou’s hard shaft and Shou returning the favour. Pleasure was crackling through his body, moans mingling with their breath and Ruki dizzily noticed that Shou tasted of tobacco and cherries and sugar. He smeared the pre-cum down the length of his cock, making his movements slicker, smoother and faster. Shou groaned, his hand stuttering on Ruki’s cock.  
“Fuck, Ruki…”  
His pleasure was having a knock-on effect on Ruki; fine-tuning to exactly what the tall blonde needed to push him right over the edge. “…Faster!”  
Ruki obliged, jerking him off hard and fast until a shudder ran through Shou’s slim frame and Ruki felt the waves of his orgasm hit him with the sudden flood of wet heat over his hand. The pleasure, the burning tingle from the mark on his shoulder blade threw Ruki into outer space and he buried his face against Shou’s sweaty neck, gasping with the strength of his orgasm.

Slumped together Shou tried to pull himself away from the smaller figure and discovered that as yet his legs were shaking too much for it to be worthwhile.  
“Not that I’m complaining…”  
He murmured drowsily as he rested his chin on top of the blonde’s head. “…But I thought you were decided on going back to Reita.”  
His arm draped lazily around Shou’s waist, thumb hooked through a belt loop for support Ruki didn’t lift his head from its comfortable resting spot on Shou’s shoulder.  
“No.”  
He replied, feeling the tingle in his shoulder blade translate into the hot power flush of his master’s approval. He opened his eyes and out of Shou’s sight, they burned black as the pits of hell. “I’ve decided that commitment would be hazardous to my health.”


	4. Not Your Bitch

“Um…Ruki?”  
Preoccupied with the fact that his slippery shirt in no way masked the stain at the crotch of his jeans Ruki failed to notice the new nervousness in Shou’s voice.  
“Hmm?”  
He murmured distractedly, brushing at his jeans and grimacing. Yuck, if male pleasure was this messy then he’d have to start to bring a wet cloth to work… or a change of trousers. Bad enough that when he got home he’d have to change the sheets after Uruha stayed over. Who would have thought that selling your soul to the devil involved this much laundry?  
“Well, you know… today and… well, Tora…I was thinking…”  
Ruki looked up suddenly, diverted from his trousers and escalating laundry bill. Regarding his new friend, he focused in on his emotions. Since his arrival on the roof Shou’s affection had been a warm glow but at the mention of Tora, his adrenaline levels spiked with love, guilt and pant-shitting terror. So Shou and Tora were an item? Who would have thought it? And clearly, Tora didn’t share well. A pity really, Ruki thought regretfully: he’d always appreciated the dark-haired guitarist.  
“Shou, honey, we’re friends. I’d appreciate it if you started thinking of today as a friendly interval rather than something of earth-shaking significance.”  
Shou’s brown eyes widened and he gave a short bark of laughter.  
“I don’t know whether to hug you or slap you Ruki, you cold bastard.”  
Ruki smiled. Twining his arms around Shou’s waist he kissed him softly on the lips.  
“Hug me.”  
He replied and Shou laughed, the hurt fading from his face as he hugged his friend tightly.  
“Coming out tonight?”  
“Maybe. I’ll call you?”  
Shou nodded.  
“Well, we’re all going to be at Pandemonium. Easy enough to find, ne?”  
And with a last parting kiss, he was gone. Flushed with the relaxing properties of sex and nicotine Ruki smiled. Now all he had to do was find a clean pair of jeans.

Aoi returned from the door where he had just paid the pizza guy and gave a snort of laughter. Ruki the opportunist was taking full advantage of the rather hyperactive Kai sitting down for once with a bottle of cold tea and his cell phone. He had started off at the opposite end of the sofa but gradually the short blonde was edging closer. Distracted, Kai didn’t seem to notice that his personal space was slowly being invaded.  
“Any interesting messages, Kai?”  
Ruki asked innocently, leaning in against the drummer’s toned bicep and ever so gently nudging his shoulder underneath. Kai moved his arm.  
“Not so much but my favourite deli says that they have some really nice beef fresh in. I found a great recipe for Korean barbeque beef recently. See?”  
He waved his phone at Ruki. Rather than taking the phone the sneaky singer snuck under Kai’s arm so that it draped over his shoulders and regarded the cell with apparent fascination.  
“Ah yes.”  
He agreed wisely. “That recipe definitely calls for superior beef.”  
Putting his hand over his mouth Aoi muffled his laughter.  
“I thought so!”  
Kai agreed happily, his eyes widening slightly as he belatedly realised that his singer was considerably closer than he had been. Ruki rested his head on Kai’s opposite arm, by now stretched out across Kai’s lap like a sacrificial virgin. Ruki sighed heavily and finally, Kai gave the singer what he wanted, running a hand gently up and down his arm. Just in time, Aoi mused: if Kai had waited any longer Ruki would have been driven to truly desperate measures. Ferrets and drainpipes came strongly to mind.  
“You’ve been sad recently.”  
Kai said softly, petting whichever bits of Ruki were within easy reach. That was rather a lot of him, Aoi thought wryly, as Ruki edged his ass off the sofa cushion and onto Kai’s lap.  
“So sad.”  
Ruki agreed mournfully, tucking his head beneath Kai’s chin.  
“Have you been eating properly?”  
The drummer asked, apparently unconcerned by the fact that he was by now wearing his vocalist.  
“Instant noodles.”  
The voice of true suffering drifted from Kai’s jersey where Ruki had taken up residence. Kai looked horrified.  
“Just noodles? Ruki, you’ll get sick!”  
“Terribly sick.”  
By now Aoi was just flat out laughing his ass off. Kai glared at him.  
“It’s not funny! A tour takes health and stamina. How will he stay healthy if he’s been living off instant noodles?”  
“I feel drained.”  
Ruki declared dramatically, flopping onto his back in Kai’s arms in true dying swan fashion. “Languish, languish, languish!”  
His shirt had ridden up his flat white stomach, revealing skin like heavy cream and a line of dark hair that descended from his navel to his jeans, cut on his hipbones. Kai rested a large, warm hand on Ruki’s stomach, and he purred; his eyes taking on a liquid amber glow.  
“Oh, poor languishing Ru-Chan.”  
Kai murmured, his voice slightly dry and quite clearly aware that he was being shamelessly manipulated into becoming Ruki’s personal chef and hug-monster. He moved his hand but with a growl, Ruki put it firmly back on his stomach. Kai rolled his eyes, rubbing small circles onto Ruki’s skin and a low, rough-edged croon escaped from his lips entirely without permission. “I’ll make you some Korean beef if you want to come round tonight.”  
Ruki made a noise of satisfied approval that seemed to thrum through his whole body. Rolling his head to the side his eyes met Aoi’s and the guitarist shook his head in genuine admiration as the smaller man winked.  
“Aoi likes Korean beef also.”  
Ruki murmured and Kai dropped his head back in exasperation.  
“Oh for fuck's sake…”  
Rolling up a slice of pizza and biting off half of it in one go Reita’s face softened when he saw his lover. Kai had gently slid out from beneath him, nestling his head onto a cushion made of Kai’s jacket and draping Aoi’s knee-length cardigan over him like a blanket. Sleeping soundly, white hair tangling with long, black eyelashes Ruki’s mouth pouted like a child’s in sleep.  
“Rare for him to nap during the day.”  
He commented. Uruha was delicately picking the olives off his slice of pizza.  
“Well, he didn’t get much sleep last night.”  
He replied and then froze, as by sheer stillness he might ensure that the remark went unnoticed. Reita’s eyebrows curled together.  
“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
He snapped and Uruha cringed. Reita stalked towards the guitarist and Uruha almost fell over as he scrambled to move backwards. Reita caught hold of his shirt.  
“What have you done?”  
He snarled. “Because if you’re saying what I think you are, you’re one stupid fuck, Uruha. I will hurt you for this.”  
“Reita!”  
Kai rushed to get between the two of them and Uruha slumped down onto the floor, shaking. “What are you thinking? Ruki wouldn’t even dream of doing anything with Uruha.”  
From deep inside Uruha made a low noise of pain and misery. Kai winced. “I’m sorry Uru, I just mean that you two of you aren’t exactly friends…”  
“Yes.”  
Reita was relaxing a little. He shot Uruha a contemptuous look. “Just your wishful thinking. That’s the closest you’ll ever get to my boyfriend. Jesus Uruha, you’re pathetic.”  
“Ex-boyfriend.”  
The words were soft and deadly cold. Rising up off the sofa and suddenly wide awake Ruki stepped in front of Uruha’s huddled form. “And as of that moment, I’ll do what I want with whom I want.”  
There was a sudden, stunned silence. Reita looked as though Ruki had slapped him.  
“Uruha?”  
He rasped. “Ru… we were talking about getting back together.”  
There was a genuine pain in his eyes.  
“You bully him Reita and I won’t have it.”  
Ruki’s hand rested on the honey blonde hair and with a sigh, Uruha dropped his head against Ruki’s hard thigh. Reita felt as though his lover had just swiped through his heart with iron claws, ripping it to shreds.  
“I bully him?”  
He rasped. “Jesus Ruki, think what you’ve done to him through the years! And you really have him where you want him now, don’t you? Crouched at your feet and not out of place if you had a collar and a fucking leash!”  
“Get up.”  
Ruki’s voice was low and deadly as he glanced down at Uruha. “If you want a place in my life then here’s your chance to prove that you’re worth it.”  
Faltering, Uruha took a ragged, sobbing breath and then slowly rose to his feet. He fixed Ruki with soft topaz eyes.  
“I like you.”  
His voice was soft. “You know how much I like you. I want… I just want the chance to be around you.”  
Ruki’s expression showed true disdain.  
“Why would I want a man that begs for the scraps from my table? Is that all I’m worth?”  
For a moment Uruha’s shoulders seemed to hunch, his body collapsing in on itself but then he took a shuddering breath and straightened up to his full height.  
“You said that you’d be Taka to me.”  
The strain in his voice spoke volumes about how difficult it was for him to say these words. “I want that. I want to d…d…date you.”  
“What?”  
Reita exploded, stalking forward. “Over my dead body you goddamn airhead!”  
He stopped abruptly when he came up against Ruki. Honey gold eyes were bleeding to black.  
“There are two ways this can play out.”  
Ruki said in a quiet, emotionless tone. “One is you work hard to get a grip on your temper and we resolve some sort of a relationship. The second option isn’t half so pleasant. The way I treated Uruha will seem fucking princely. What isn’t a fucking option is that you get to act like you own me. Those days are long gone.”  
“Why are you doing this to me?”  
Reita asked softly, his voice cracking. Ruki flinched, his hand going to cover his heart in confusion and surprise as though something had splintered inside him.  
“Because I have to.”  
He whispered.

Not surprisingly rehearsals ended for the day shortly after that, Reita stalking out of the room with stiff shoulders as though Ruki had landed a mortal blow. There was a long pause. Uruha was staring at the floor with fixed attention to avoid meeting anyone’s eyes. Kai took a slow breath.  
“Ruki.”  
He said gently. “I thought you and Rei really had decided that you were getting back together.”  
“Not an option.”  
Ruki said quietly, a look of cold arrogance stamped across his beautiful features but there was something lost and lonely in his eyes. Kai responded instinctively, wrapping his arm around Ruki’s shoulders. Ruki took a shaking breath, giving Kai a soft look of simple gratitude and Kai smiled helplessly in response.  
“Come on.”  
He said. “I might as well make an early start on the beef. Uru? Do you want to come?”  
Uruha nodded eagerly. “Well, we’ll have to do some shopping first. Come on guys, shift your beautiful asses.”  
Aoi led the way out of the studio, lifting his shirt high enough so they could see the exaggerated shaking of his ass. Laughing, the three other men followed him.

Ruki was pondering the question of – if this was a typical occurrence for the Gaze boys – whether Kai allowed himself even an hour or two to sleep. Shepherding his three band members around the exclusive deli near his apartment, then to the supermarket to pick up a few other ingredients and finally to stock up on beer they all headed back to his place loaded up like pack mules. Kai set to work in the kitchen. Two hours later Ruki sat facing a platter of Korean barbeque ribs, a bowl of fragrant, glossy white rice and no less than three different side dishes.  
“Cho sugei!”  
He breathed, his eyes out on stalks. Kai grinned, dimples flashing.  
“Try some.”  
He invited, and Ruki made a muffled noise of pure ecstasy when he chewed slowly on the first mouthful.   
“Marry me.”  
He mumbled through a mouthful of sticky, spicy beef that seemed to melt on his tongue. Kai laughed, a joyful, uninhibited sound that made Ruki glow inside. With this growing awareness of his Kai-angel, he automatically checked the drummer for his emotional response. Warmth and affection aplenty but lust… nada. Ruki was more than a little startled. He gave Kai his very best smile, oozing pheromones from every pore and the drummer smiled back at him happily.  
“Have some more of this sea vegetable. It’s good for you!”  
Ruki accepted the serving and shrugged philosophically. From this one man, he could accept the need to feed him rather than fuck him.

“Shall we go to Pandemonium?”  
Ruki suggested at some point during the evening. Stuffed to bursting with Korean barbeque and a white chocolate cream cake that Kai had apparently conjured up out of thin air Ruki wasn’t feeling exactly energetic but the prospect of meeting his other idols from Alice Nine was not to be missed. “I saw Shou earlier and he said that they would be hanging out there.”  
Aoi looked curious.  
“Yeah? Mao said that he was thinking about heading down there tonight as well. Seems like it’s going to be quite a party.”  
“Mao?”  
Ruki asked lazily without thinking. Aoi looked amused.  
“You know, Mao – blonde haired singer with attitude. My boyfriend of eight months? One of your best friends, Mao?”  
Ruki smiled weakly.  
“Ah, that Mao.”  
He mumbled and gave a high-pitched, nervous giggle. Possibly extreme forgetfulness was a trait of the original Ruki because his bandmate simply rolled his eyes.  
“We should go. Kai? Uru?”  
“I’m in.”  
Kai agreed, riding to his feet and stretching. “Seems that I haven’t done anything but think about the tour for weeks.”  
“And this sudden eagerness to forget about the tour has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the last time you partied with Alice Nine you and Hiroto ended up sharing a chair together?”  
Aoi teased. Ruki homed in on Kai’s response to the mention of Hiroto’s name and smirked inwardly. Clearly, Hiroto had something that he didn’t.  
“A chair?”  
He taunted. “And the rest!”  
And he had the pleasure of seeing the unflappable Kai blush scarlet.  
“You don’t know about that!”  
He exclaimed and Ruki cackled with laughter.  
“Bet on it?”  
He mocked, grinning broadly at Uruha and having the pleasure of seeing the tall blonde genuinely laugh, his eyes glowing. Kai ignored him with as much dignity as he could muster.  
“So, we should get going, I guess. It’s getting late.”  
Ruki checked his watch and looked down critically at his outfit.  
“I need to change first.”  
“Oh come on, prima donna.”  
Aoi groaned. “We’ll be here forever. Can’t you just roll on some more deodorant and brush your teeth like every other guy in the world?”  
Ruki looked at Aoi’s perfect, glossy raven waves of hair in outrage.  
“Like you do, hypocrite!”  
Laughing, Aoi elegantly propped his legs up on the coffee table.  
“Do as I say and not what I do, chibi.”  
“Chibi my ass!”  
Ruki covered his crotch with his hand and thrust it in Aoi’s direction. “I make you look like a twig, my underdeveloped little friend.”  
Apparently, insecurity was not one of Aoi’s issues. Weeping with laughter he almost fell out of his chair but somehow still managed to flip Ruki the middle finger.  
“Love you too, Ru.”  
He gasped and Ruki found himself grinning too, laughing as he walked into Kai’s bedroom for the required deodorant, toothpaste and something that he could shamelessly steal from Kai’s closet.

Clothed in Ruki, utterly secure in the knowledge that there wasn’t anyone sane in the world that would not worship him Ruki led the way into Pandemonium as though he ruled the world. And people responded! Confronted with his belief that Ruki was the most gorgeous creature to ever walk the earth reality seemed to bend and it became so: within minutes he was surrounded by a crowd of admirers. Glancing at the people in the booth that the four Gaze boys had joined Ruki spotted Shou relaxed in Tora’s half embrace. Ruki flashed him a wicked grin, licking his lips lasciviously just to enjoy the look of panicked lust that blossomed across his friend’s face. Not at all entertained by this new game of “let’s scare the hell out of Shou”, said singer was thankfully saved by somebody else attracting Ruki’s attention. The short, slender blonde was apparently competition for Ruki’s title of Grand Master of the Universe if his attitude was anything to go by and fuck knows that he was oozing the stuff. Sauntering up to Aoi he pressed the darker haired man against the high wall of the booth and proceeded to give everyone a lesson in fucking with your clothes on. Ruki’s eyebrows lifted. Ah, that Mao.  
“You look impressed.”  
Ruki looked up with surprise. Some rather bland boy in tight black trousers had been standing beside him but now he was gone. His replacement was considerably more capable of holding his attention. Black hair so glossy it shimmered with blue highlights fell down past his shoulders, a heavy fringe partially obscuring his sultry dark eyes. If possible his black jeans were Lucy tighter than the boy who he had replaced with a black jacket that had moulded itself to his body like it knew exactly how hot that body was. The finishing touch was a white lace shirt that stopped a good few inches about his belt, flashing a toned, white stomach. Desire was immediate and strong enough to take his breath away. The newcomer smiled as though he was well aware of this, and amused.  
“Mizuki.”  
Ruki said softly, thanking the god that he could no longer pray to of all the hours he had spent watching Sadie’s music videos. The guitarist’s smile widened slightly.  
“Ruki. Long time no see.”  
There was an edge to his smile that reminded Ruki of how he had just been teasing Shou. “So are you? Impressed? If I remember rightly…”  
He took a step forward, putting his body well into Ruki’s personal space and breathing into his ear, “You’re not much of an exhibitionist.”  
Ruki jerked his head back. Up close – and hell but if he got any closer Ruki would be getting biblical with him – Mizuki was the stuff that wet dreams were made of. And had he ever got the wrong boy. Ruki smiled.  
“Oh, I don’t know.”  
He murmured, gently running his fingers across Mizuki’s bare stomach. Mizuki looked down with surprise, as though he had to check that the touch belonged to Ruki. “I’m willing to make the effort if you are.”  
His fingers lingered at Mizuki’s ornate belt buckle and he let his lust bleed into his eyes. The taller man’s lips curved upwards. It was a smile that no mother would ever want to see directed at her little boy. The whiff of corruption smelled like dark, melting chocolate to Ruki. Uruha was besotted with him. Shou loved him as a best friend. Here was a chance to see how his master enjoyed cold, uncomplicated lust. “Let’s dance.”  
And twining his fingers through Mizuki’s warm, calloused digits he led the way out onto the dance floor.


	5. This Thing You Call Love

The music was dark and throbbing; electronic elements that made it faintly inhuman as the singer rasped something about the endless dark coming to steal his soul. How very apt. Between the throbbing strobe lights on the dance floor, he caught glimpses of the expression on Mizuki’s face; surprise, uncertainty, intrigue and desire. His emotions echoed that; the thrill of the hunt that icy, unobtainable Ruki might finally be thawing just a little. Lucy was beginning to wonder if the old Ruki had put out for anyone other than Reita in his whole life. At the thought, she felt a sudden harsh pang from her conscience: like she was maybe befouling something pure with the way that she was acting in his body. She thrust the thought aside ruthlessly. Ruki was gone, there was nothing left of him to taint. Instead, she focused hard on Mizuki. So he wanted to chase? Well, Ruki could run… for now.

Ruki put on a show. Moving his body to the throbbing music, in the middle of a packed dance floor he danced like he was alone with the other man. Every step, every undulation was designed to drive Mizuki out of his mind. Hands tangling in his own hair his head fell backwards, licking his lips. Mizuki circled behind him, fingers ghosting over Ruki’s stomach as he fit himself against his body. Ruki rotated his hips, feeling Mizuki echo him and the warm weight of lust was beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach, making him swell against the fabric of his fitting jeans. The raven-haired man’s tongue licked a hot path up Ruki’s neck to his ear and he shuddered with desire as a million nerve endings burst into shivering, quivering life. Drawing his hand up Ruki’s chest the buttons of the silk shirt didn’t protest at all, the shirt falling apart to frame the perfect chest. Mizuki traced the circle of Ruki’s hard nipples with his long fingers; fingernails scratching gently and Ruki hissed with pleasure, feeling the other man laugh softly with satisfaction. Twisting his hand through Ruki’s hair he dragged his head back, hard enough to sting before he pressed his lips to the smaller man’s. An awkward angle but the sensations were beginning to build up: the hand tugging at his hair, the hand ghosting over his chest and the hot potency of Mizuki’s erection pressing against him from behind. Ruki moaned into his mouth and felt him shudder with lust. Breaking his lips away Ruki twisted in his arms, slipping his hands around the slender frame to explore the tantalising gap between lace shirt and tight trousers. Mizuki’s skin felt like silk as his hands wandered, dropping down to cup his ass and the other man seemed to think that was a good idea. Forcing a knee between Ruki’s thighs he began to shift his hips, rubbing their erections together through two layers of denim. Ruki moaned outright, pressing up into Mizuki’s slender frame to reach his lips. This time the kiss was pure carnality, tongues rubbing together with rising heat. Mizuki broke his mouth away and put it to Ruki’s ear.  
“Really an exhibitionist? I could do you right here, make Mao look like a High School virgin.”  
Ruki felt his knees weaken. He had been in control with Uruha and there had been delicious pleasure in that. He was discovering that there could be equal pleasure in giving up that control. And doing it right here, right now. People watching him… people wanting him…  
“Do it.”  
He rasped, and felt the rush of blood through his cock, so hard that nothing else mattered.

They staggered backwards off the dance floor, falling against one of the walls. Away from the strobe lights, it was dark as a cave, flashing blue and silver lights piercing the darkness. They kissed hungrily, Mizuki’s hands fumbling with Ruki’s belt to loosen it, dragging his jeans down over his hips. He brought his fingers to Ruki’s lips.  
“Suck them.”  
He commanded and Ruki opened his mouth, allowing the digits to slide inside. He sucked them obediently, sliding his tongue down the length and heard Mizuki groan softly in response. Pulling his fingers out he wrapped an arm around Ruki’s waist, tracing spit-slick fingers down Ruki’s crack before slowly pressing one of them inside. Dizzy with lust Ruki moaned unashamedly and heard Mizuki’s muffled whimper in response as he slid the second finger inside, preparing him. Tangling his hand in Ruki’s thick hair he kissed him ravenously.  
“I have wanted this…”  
He hissed. “…For years. And now you’re mine… I’m gonna fuck you until you scream my name, hime.”  
Ruki was almost ready to do that now. His arousal was so intense that he knew he was close to the edge.  
“Please.”  
He gasped and Mizuki turned him around, palms pressing flat against the exposed brickwork.  
“Oh, with pleasure.”  
He slowly pressed into Ruki’s puckered hole and the pressure was new, Mizuki not in the mood for being slow and gentle. Slowly pushing inside until Ruki’s tight heat wrapped around him from root to tip they both whimpered at the unbelievable sensations. Mizuki drew out slowly, took a tighter hold on Ruki’s narrow hips and slammed back in. Ruki let out a choked yell, fingernails digging into the bricks as Mizuki hit his prostate dead on.  
“Oh fuck!”  
It felt like the tide was being pulled through his body: wave after wave of pleasure and to give up his control, to put himself into Mizuki’s capable hands and to let him have his way was just… too…fucking… much… The pleasure reached a peak and Ruki shattered, the fire roaring through him. Dimly he heard Mizuki cry out, a sudden trebling of the ecstasy until it was too much, and darkness slid across his vision.

Slumped against the wall Ruki felt the heavy weight of Mizuki against his back and tried to remember how to breathe. A low chuckle filled his ears. Managing to raise his head he stiffened when he saw a figure leaning against one of the gothic columns of the club. How long had he been there? It wasn’t as if they had checked it out before getting down to it. The strobe spun around and for a moment the figure was illuminated with silver light. A little taller than Ruki with black jeans clinging to long legs, a cloud of dark hair that waved heavily, falling into a face that was… that was… perfection.  
“What a show.”  
His voice was low and smooth and sent a shiver of yearning through Ruki’s still tingling nerve ends. The smaller man slid out from beneath Mizuki, leaving him slumped senseless against the wall. It seemed that years of thwarted desire to fuck Ruki boneless made for one hell of an orgasm.  
“Glad to entertain.”  
Ruki replied with a bite to his voice. The other man laughed softly.  
“Oh, you did.”  
He drew his fingers down over his stomach, drawing Ruki’s attention to his unzipped black jeans. Understanding dawned and Ruki had to suppress a moan. Somehow the knowledge that the man had been tugging himself off whilst watching him fuck was hot enough to make him hard again. The stranger slowly zipped himself up. “You’re playing in the kiddie pool with that guy.”  
His voice was dark as sin and twice as seductive. “Maybe one day I’ll show you how it feels to really push your boundaries.”  
And with that, he began to walk away. Ruki helplessly made to follow him but Mizuki groaned, choosing a fucking fabulous moment to revive and grabbed hold of Ruki’s arm for support.  
“Wait!”  
Ruki called after the stranger. “Who the hell are you?”  
“Find out.”  
The voice drifted back to him.

Ruki dumped Mizuki onto the velvet seat of the booth where the others were gathered. The second Sadie guitarist, Tsurugi looked at his glassy-eyed friend with amazement.  
“What the hell did you do to him?”  
Ruki helped himself to the bottle of tequila and poured a messy shot, closing Mizuki’s fingers around the glass.  
“Drink up.”  
He commanded and Mizuki obediently lifted the glass to his lips, knocking it back and shuddering as the fiery liquid scalded his throat. Ruki looked at Tsurugi thoughtfully. A little too thin but with his heart-shaped face, huge eyes and mass of silken hair he was cute in the extreme. Plus the surprise of that deep voice in combination with his delicate frame and features was an unexpected turn on. “What did I do to him? Nothing that he didn’t want.”  
He replied, smiling at Tsurugi lazily. Pink colour stained his cheeks and he looked a little flustered, his eyes dropping to the table and silken eyelashes fluttering softly before he looked shyly up again. Too cute, and apparently too interested. What was it about these Sadie guys that they had such an addiction to the GazettE? Ruki smirked. One day when he was feeling generous then he might make Tsurugi a really happy guy but for now… if the mind was willing then the body was weak and Ruki could still feel unexpected shocks running through his nerve endings. Grabbing a bottle of beer from the table he took a deep swig and sighed, eyes half closed with pleasure.  
“Anyone seen Kai?”  
He asked vaguely. Shou shrugged.  
“He’s dancing.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Normal dancing, not your kind of dancing.”  
Shou retorted and Ruki grinned at him.  
“And what do you know about my kind of dancing, Innocence?”  
Shou turned pink, sneaking a terrified glance at Tora to checking that he hadn’t noticed.  
“Move up!”  
Mao crammed in beside Ruki, draping an arm around his shoulders. “Hey babe, haven’t seen you for a while. How’s it going?”  
Over the past two days, Ruki had become somewhat accustomed to being the shortest guy in the room. It was a shock to find someone on his eye level. Mao’s scent hit him on a primal level: pheromones, sex and pain. Whatever he had been doing with Aoi clearly he’d had a great time doing it. On his other side, Mizuki yawned and leant in against Ruki, kicking his legs up to rest on Tsurugi’s lap. Mao gave his friend a startled look. Ruki lit a cigarette and inhaled pleasurably, idly playing with Mizuki’s silken hair.  
“Oh, you know…”  
He murmured. “…Not too bad.”  
There was a moment’s pause and then Mao chuckled. His laughter was pure filth.  
“Rebounding, baby?”  
“That suggests I’m heading back to Reita. Not going to happen.”  
At this news, Mao looked unexpectedly gleeful. His arm curled more securely around Ruki’s shoulders and he kissed him by the corner of his mouth.  
“Need some comfort?”  
His voice was heavy with suggestion and Ruki grinned inwardly. He could see why this guy was his best friend.  
“Do you know a guy with fluffy black hair, Mao?”  
He asked abruptly. “Tight jeans, transparent white shirt?”  
“Babe, you’ve just described half the guys in here.”  
Mao replied dryly, stealing Ruki’s cigarette from his fingers and taking a deep drag.  
“Gets off on voyeurism?”  
Ruki added and Mao’s eyebrows lifted.  
“Sounds like an interesting guy. Let me know when you find him.”  
“When I do he’s all mine.”  
A throb of lust appeared in Ruki’s voice and Mao shivered, his eyes hazing over. Ruki took his cigarette back again. He was getting stronger. Soon he’d just have to flash his eyes at a guy to have him come running. His lips curved upwards in satisfaction.

Stepping outside into the heavy night air Ruki’s body was still thrilling with the aftermath of pleasure and power. Perhaps even more enjoyable than that was the memory of the mocking smirk on Mizuki’s gorgeous face replaced with shattering pleasure and close worship. Ruki smirked. Not an exhibitionist, huh? Maybe the guy would be more careful whom he said that to in future. A lesson learned well. A low groan caught his attention, drawing it to a figure slumped against the wall in the process of retching hard enough to put his insides on the outside. The light from the open doorway glinted off honey gold hair and Ruki had spent enough of the past two days lusting after that pink silk-lined leather jacket to recognise it at a glance.  
“You really can’t handle your alcohol.”  
He remarked conversationally, drawing back Uruha’s hair from his face before he vomited on it.  
“Can so.”  
Uruha groaned, resting his forehead against the warm brickwork. Ruki slipped a hand into the jacket pocket, rummaging around until he found a packet of cheap promotional tissues that they hand out everywhere. Pulling it open he handed one to Uruha and with a mutter of thanks the taller man wiped his mouth and blew his nose.  
“You went away.”  
Uruha’s voice was soft. “With Mizuki. I was waiting… I kept drinking. I drank too much.”  
“You’re not joking.”  
Ruki replied: getting the emotional backdraft of misery and nausea that was starting to make him feel deeply queasy as well. With a sigh, he slid his arm around Uruha’s waist and pulled him into a relatively upright position. “If I knew how high maintenance you were gonna be I never would have answered the phone.”  
He grunted as Uruha draped over his shoulders like an extremely weighty and bald fur stole.  
“Where we going?”  
Uruha moaned.  
“Where the hell do you think? My place.”

While Uruha acquainted himself with Ruki’s bathroom floor and the toilet bowl Ruki ambled around. Opening up the French windows leading out onto his minuscule balcony he left the screen door in place to keep out various flying beasties, letting the humid night air freshen the apartment. Pulling two bottles of water from the fridge he made a desultory effort to make the bed and then went to rescue his lover. Uruha appeared to have fallen asleep with his cheek pressed to the toilet seat and Ruki’s lips quirked, tenderness welling up inside him.  
“Come on, beautiful.”  
He murmured, truly grateful that this body was stronger than it looked as he hoisted Uruha up to his feet again. “Bedtime.”  
Plonking him down onto the mattress Ruki crouched down at his feet and pulled off his socks before straightening up.  
“Arms up.”  
He commanded and Uruha obediently raised his arms. Something about the situation reminded Ruki of Lucy when she was very, very small: a distant dream of her mother. Unconsciously she began to hum the song that her mother had always sung at bath time beneath her breath.  
“Hands up, baby hands up.  
Gimme your love, gimme, gimme your love.”  
Uruha giggled. Pushing him gently backwards Ruki grabbed hold of his thighs and lifted them unceremoniously into the air, lifting his hips off the bed and dragged his jeans down his legs before tossing them casually aside.  
“Tomorrow will be the third day you’ve been wearing these clothes.”  
He commented. “If you keep up this sleepover habit then you really will have to stash some spares over here.”  
Sprawled out in the disjointed manner of the truly wasted Uruha regarded him owlishly.  
“Did you say that to Mizuki as well?”  
Ruki gave a snort of laughter.  
“Ooh, look who’s getting possessive! Did I ever mention that I’m not the type for commitment, blondie? You should remember it.”  
Putting his knee onto the mattress he launched himself over Uruha to be closest to the wall.  
“Throw up anywhere near me and I will kill you.”  
He warned him and Uruha gurgled incoherently. Putting one hand beneath his pillow and his head Ruki reached out for Uruha with the other. The taller man curled up against Ruki’s body like a kitten and Ruki ran his hand up and down Uruha’s spine, stroking the stress out of hard muscles.  
“Does he mean anything to you?”  
Uruha whispered into the darkness. “Mizuki?”  
Ruki opened his eyes to find Uruha gazing at him, eyes filled with an ocean of love, need and deep insecurity. And all of it, all of it was for Ruki.  
“Not a damn thing.”  
He said quietly and pressed his lips briefly against his lover’s. “Go to sleep, sweetness. You’re the only one here with me tonight.”  
“I love you so much.”  
It was so soft, barely meant to be heard. Ruki sighed and moulded his body against Uruha’s, burying his face in the crook of his neck.  
“Idiot.”

Ruki awoke in a tangle with Uruha and a mouthful of blonde hair. Despite the unplanned, early morning breakfast Ruki was feeling content. That might have something to do with the fact that Uruha was running his hand slowly up and down Ruki’s waist, over his hip to his thigh. Up and down, up and down. Ruki felt drugged with sensory bliss.  
“Ever heard of skin hunger, ‘Ruha?”  
He murmured, assuming that the blonde was awake and not in the middle of a very affectionate dream. Uruha shifted slightly so that his breath blew hot across Ruki’s throat.  
“What’s that?”  
He asked softly. Ruki began to caress the lightly tanned arm that was flung across his chest.  
“It’s like sexual frustration, but so much deeper. If a person has been without physical contact, even innocent contact, for too long then they die a little inside. A winter chill blows across the skin and makes it colder, duller until you day you become like solid ice, and can’t feel anything at all.”  
Ruki wouldn’t have thought that he could get any closer to Uruha but the taller man proved him wrong. Hooking one long leg over Ruki’s hip he used it to press their lower halves together.  
“I’ll never let that happen to you.”  
He promised. Ruki wanted to laugh but instead to his surprise, he felt his eyes stinging with tears. Uruha looked up at him, his eyes flooding with warmth. “I love you.”  
He insisted, threading his fingers through Ruki’s hair and pressing their lips together. They kissed languorously and it was sweet and lazy pleasure. With a sigh, they relaxed back against the pillows, entwined together and idly caressing each other.  
“Want to come with me back to my place?”  
Uruha mumbled sleepily. “I need fresh clothes and there’s that place nearby that does awesome breakfast.”  
Suddenly it seemed like an awfully long time since the Korean beef had passed his lips. Ruki’s stomach growled.  
“Sounds good.”  
He agreed but Uruha’s breathing was already slipping back to slow and deep. Ruki yawned. Wriggling into a more comfortable position he tucked his head beneath Uruha’s chin, breathing in the sweet smell of his neck and let sleep pull him under.

Ruki was chain smoking. It didn’t make his ex-lover’s presence any easier to handle but it gave him something to do with his hands. Reita wore jeans so old and faded they were almost white, paired with a vivid sapphire blue shirt and his white hair falling clean and soft into his face. Somehow Lucy knew from the starburst of pleasure in her body that it had been a favourite outfit of Ruki’s and worn as ammunition by Reita, calculated to start breaking down the barriers that Ruki had erected. Ruki tried not to look at him. The other man worried him like nothing else in this new life: he was too much of a connection to the old Ruki and the newcomer felt an innate dread that somehow if the emotion was strong enough then it might call Ruki back and Lucy would be the one left adrift with nobody to call home. Hence the act of walking into the studio this morning with his fingers entwined with Uruha’s: a not so subtle warning of keeping your damn distance, I’ve moved on. It seemed however that Reita did not take hints well.  
“Just three days ago we talked.”  
His voice was low and rough. “We were getting back together, Ru!”  
“It was a thought.”  
Ruki said distantly, lighting yet another cigarette off the smouldering butt of the last. “Just a thought.”  
“Are you punishing me? I made a mistake, all right? I told you this! I made a damn mistake!”  
Reita sounded close to tears. “But shit Ru, we’d been together since we were fourteen years old. Ten years together and we didn’t try to catch a breath, didn’t even look around!”  
“I’d found what I wanted.”  
Ruki replied roughly, consumed by the emotion that welled up inside him. This was all-consuming, life-affirming love. Why would he need to catch a breath when the man standing in front of him was everything was to him?  
“You think I was just wasting time with you? I knew you were what I wanted from the first moment I laid eyes on you.”  
Reita retorted. Ruki shrugged and wondered how he could be choking on so much pain that wasn’t even his. He’d never felt anything even remotely like it. The depths of love for Reita; that all-consuming, soul-deep love had been so badly let down it had profaned emotion that was almost religious in its purity. And Reita had broken him when he did it. A silent scream welled up in his throat as a series of images, burned into his brain flickered to life. They had been talking, Reita wanted to get back together. Happiness… Walking along the street in Ginza, passing the time until the evening when they would have dinner together. Seeing Reita and just about to call his name when he saw the man beside him. Jui: lovely, vivacious, as, unlike Ruki as it was possible to be and he was lifting his hand to touch Reita’s face and laughing. Reita catching hold of that hand and kissing the palm, looking at him as though he was something pretty wonderful before Jui wrapped his arms around Reita’s waist and melted in against him as they kissed… Staggering home and collapsing down onto the floorboards just in time to catch the answer phone bursting into life. Reita’s voice,  
“Ru? Can we make dinner a little later? I want to drop in at the bank and get some information about mortgages if we’re serious about getting a place together.”  
And that had been the final straw, telling Ruki about his enthusiasm for their life together as he’d gone and slept with another guy. Something broke inside him.

Ruki snapped back to the present and looked at the lover that had so badly let Ruki down.  
“You cheated on me.”  
It was a whisper. Reita blanched, colour draining from his face into it was grey-white.  
“Wh… what?”  
“You cheated on me. You soat in the face of everything we were together and you dare… You dare to tell me that we were going to get back together?”  
“Ruki! He…”  
Reita reached out beseechingly and for a moment it was as though she was viewing him from two different sets of eyes. Lucy-as-Ruki, Ruki-as-Lucy-as-one reached for the ice-cold calm that had once been hers. Never lived, never loved and never been hurt, she wrapped that ice around her ruined, haemorrhaging heart and tried to distance herself from the shattering sensation of her life ending. Ruthlessly she used that calm to seal off the pain, to take back control.  
“Take it.”  
Inside her, the voice was broken and splintered into pieces. And it was not hers. “What does it matter without him? What does any of it matter? Take it all.”  
“I will protect us.”  
Lucy promised grimly and she took a step backwards.  
“Enough. Why would I want to listen to your excuses? You made your choices Reita: I’m making mine. And the only thing you can do now is watch me walk away.”  
“I love you.”  
Reita rasped and Ruki remembered soft amber eyes, the warmth of adoration as Uruha had whispered those words to her this morning. Fury was cleansing to tattered emotions.  
“You make a mockery of love!”  
She erupted: and turned her back. “It’s over. You threw it all away for a cheap fuck.”

Ruki sat up on the roof, hugging his knees to his chest. One so cold and unfeeling shared the emotions of one obliterated by pain and love and together they suffered.  
“Ru… oh hell, Ruki.”  
The voice ached with sympathy. Ruki looked up as Kai let the door swing shut behind him and knelt down beside his friend. “I overheard. Oh Ruki, I’m sorry.”  
The hand touched his shoulder, the touch familiar and it was too much. A convulsive shiver ran through Ruki’s body and he fisted his hands into the soft red sweater, rested his forehead against the broad, hard shoulder and began to cry. Kai’s eyes welled up with tears and he rested his cheek against the soft white hair, holding the shaking figure.  
“It’s OK.”  
He crooned as the sobs tore through his friend, so harsh they seemed almost to be ripping him apart. “It’s all gonna be OK.”


	6. The Rush

By the time Kai gently ushered Ruki down from the roof he was pale and puffy-eyed but mostly composed. Reita looked up sharply, an expression of guilt, grief and anger breaking over his face. He rose to his feet and Ruki flinched closer to Kai, tangling his hand in Kai’s sweater like it was a comfort blanket. It was the first time in a long, long time that the others had seen the charismatic, confident front man look anything like vulnerable and the shattered, broken look in his eyes seemed to go a bit beyond vulnerable. Fresh from having his friend sobbing in his arms as though his heart was breaking Kai was not in an easy mood. Soft black eyes sharpened to deadly sharp obsidian and he shot Reita a glare that stopped him dead in his tracks.  
“I think…”  
He said with remarkable calm. “…That we might reconsider our immediate plans. We go on tour the day after tomorrow. We’re well rehearsed and everything is ready. Let’s just take tomorrow as a day to ourselves.”  
“Seriously?”  
Aoi’s eyebrows lifted. Kai nodded.  
“Go shopping, spent the day in bed to rest up, whatever. In two days we’ll be living on top of each other so a day apart will do us some good, I think. Ru, you think?”  
I know that one day isn’t a lot but will it be enough to help to keep it together around Reita? Ruki got the message well enough. Deep inside he felt a shrinking, the mere thought of spending two months solid with Reita more than he could handle. Almost. The power drain trying to prevent these emotions from drowning him was immense. But if emotions were draining, if they weakened him in any way then he would shut them down dead. He had cried and that was bad enough. Now it was time to take back control.  
“A rest day would be… rejuvenating.”  
Ruki agreed coolly and Kai looked relieved.  
“I agree. So that’s what we’ll do. Guys, remember that the car is picking us up here on Saturday morning at seven am so do not be late. OK?”  
They all mumbled their agreement and then there was a mass stampede as musicians escaped before their mighty leader could change his mind.

Ruki remained behind in the studio and glanced at the drummer, immediately feeling a major weakness in his plan to be an emotionless, ice-cold demonic type. Kai got to him, badly. And the worrying thing was that Lucy could not say with certainty that this deep affection was coming from Ruki. On this one point they had full agreement: Kai had saved them. Their devotion to him went too deep to worry about whom it belonged to. They loved Kai.  
“Thanks.”  
Ruki said quietly. Kai looked at him and his face softened. Gently brushing Ruki’s blonde hair back from his face with his big, calloused hands he dropped a kiss onto his forehead.  
“You’ll be OK?”  
“I’m scary tough.”  
Ruki replied and Kai gave a snort of laughter, dimples flashing.  
“Truly frightening.”  
He agreed and Ruki’s drooping mouth curved briefly upwards.

“What a fucking loser!”  
Probably it was somewhat counter-productive in your resolution to be an aloof, icy bastard to immediately ring your best friend but instinct – sounding suspiciously like Ruki – had told him that Mao would be invaluable in this situation. And so he turned out to be. Arriving at the café wearing a pair of leather trousers so awesomely tight that Ruki could hardly tear his eyes away from his crotch with an ivory silk shirt that was unbuttoned most of the way down his smooth, toned chest Mao was a sight that made it damned difficult to think of anything other than sex. And nasty sex at that.  
“Fuck him.”  
Mao said decisively, lighting two cigarettes and handing one to Ruki. “I always told you that relationships were for ugly people.”  
Ruki gave a gasp of laughter and Mao’s dark eyes sparkled at him from beneath his mass of blonde candyfloss hair.  
“Says the guy that has been with Aoi for, hmm… eight months now?”  
Ruki teased and had the pleasure of seeing a rather shy smile light up his friend’s face.  
“He’s kinda cute, your Aoi.”  
Mao replied, trying for nonchalance and falling a little short. Ruki grinned evilly.  
“Yeah he is, you besotted, ugly bastard.”  
Mao dug his nails into Ruki’s thigh, dangerously close to his crotch and Ruki yelped, his eyes watering. Mao’s smile was positively diabolical.  
“You’re not fooling anyone, Ru. You’d be down on your knees with my balls against your chin if I so much as smiled at you the wrong way.”  
“Yeah, right!”  
Ruki scoffed. “I’ve seen you checking out my ass. You drool.”  
“If that is in any way true it’s purely because you’d bottom for me so nicely.”  
Mao replied serenely.  
“Ha! Fuck you!”  
“Aw, fuck you too sweetie.”  
Mao replied and they both dissolved into laughter. Ruki leant in against Mao’s side, breathing in the warm, spicy scent of his cologne and felt absurdly comforted. “You know what we should do?”  
“What?”  
“Karyu from D’espairsRay is throwing a party tonight. Come back to my place, we’ll change into something indecent, pick up the guys and hit the party. We can get wasted on someone else’s alcohol and find you some pretty thing to fuck your brains out until you’re too busy making monkey noises to think about that rat-bastard.”  
Ruki wondered if he spent long enough with Mao whether he might actually rupture something from laughing.  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
He agreed. Stubbing out their cigarettes they both rose to their feet. With a wicked grin Mao took Ruki’s hand and placed it in his back pocket until he was cupping Mao’s right butt cheek. Laughing, Ruki squeezed it before leaning in against his friend’s back. Brushing the blonde hair out of the way he licked a hot trail up his neck before nibbling on the rim of his ear. Mao made a noise at the back of his throat that was half moan, half growl.  
“If you weren’t my best friend, and my boyfriend’s band mate, and broken-hearted…”  
“…It might be you that I was making monkey noises with. Ain’t life a bitch?”  
Ruki agreed with great sympathy. Mao glared at him.  
“I could spank your ass baboon red.”  
He muttered. “But instead, because I am so much nicer than you, I’ll get you royally laid.”  
“You’re a veritable Prince Charming.”  
Ruki agreed, grinning.

Karyu had a big enough apartment to speak eloquently about how well D’espairs had been doing in the past ten years, and it was packed, crammed with people. The man himself was propped up against the breakfast bar in the kitchen chatting to the dangerously sexy Hiroshi From Suicide Ali and Die from Dir en Grey and as Ruki approached with Mao they stopped talking, three dark, predatory gazes suddenly fixed on them. Ruki faltered, he had never had anyone look at him like he was lunch before.  
“Heyyyyyy.”  
Karyu drawled. “Good to see you.”  
His hair was a mass of glossy streaks in old gold and auburn and the way it was cut flattered large, dark eyes and revealed the series of tiny gold hoops marching up his ears. An attractive man. A seriously attractive man but there was something in that hot gaze that seemed to be imagining Ruki held down and begging for more. Ruki’s eyebrows lifted, simultaneously amused and challenging. If he could do it well… tonight might be rather more interesting than he had first anticipated.  
“Karyu, some party. How many people have you managed to fit in here?”  
Mao asked. Karyu shrugged lazily.  
“Oh, you know. Anyone that wanted to come.”  
His eyes flickered back to Ruki and Mao’s borrowed outfit: all black, skin-tight and with enough straps and buckles to clearly intrigue the hell out of Karyu. “Help yourself to drink. I’ll probably see you later.”  
He didn’t even try to disguise just how much of Ruki he was hoping to see. Ruki smirked openly.  
“No doubt.”  
He murmured and lightly touched Mao’s arm. “Want to be sociable?”  
Mao nodded and the two of them walked away.

Karyu watched them go, his eyes skimming from the mass of white hair down the graceful line of his spine to his high, tight ass.  
“Mine.”  
He said quietly. As his side Hiroshi gave a low chuckle.  
“Join the queue, my friend.”

Mao and Ruki were sharing a sofa, sharing a joint and sharing a running commentary of their fellow party guests: specifically about their secret fetishes.  
“He likes to be slapped around.”  
Mao said, nodding towards the drummer of one of the more extreme underground bands. “That guy pushed him out of the way to get to the beer and he got a hard on.”  
“That guy has an oral fixation.”  
Ruki grinned lazily at the hyperactive punk-pop poppet in question. “Notice how he’s sucking on that lollipop? He’ll give great head.”  
“That guy can’t decide whether he’s seme or uke so he likes threesomes.”  
Ruki laughed.  
“An interesting way around the problem. Which are you, Mao-Chan?”  
Mao arched his eyebrows.  
“Helluva question.”  
He replied, not sounding bothered by it at all. Ruki shrugged.  
“I can’t say it’s immediately obvious, looking at you and Aoi.”  
Mao grinned.  
“I guess we take it in turns, depending on who’s feeling especially manly that night.”  
He stroked his fingers through Ruki’s hair and his friend purred as they brushed against the sensitive skin behind his ears. He leant more heavily into his friend, sighing as Mao wrapped his arms around him.  
“Guess that I don’t have to ask what your choice is tonight.”  
He commented as Ruki ran his hands up and down Mao’s forearms. “Be careful tonight, Ru. You’re cracked wide open and needy as fuck.”  
“Don’t have sex with bad boys to make yourself feel better.”  
Ruki murmured and Mao grinned.  
“There you go.”  
“I have only one problem with that.”  
“Hmm?”  
“I’m horny as hell and want to be fucked witless.”  
Leaning against Mao as he was Ruki felt his immediate response to his words. Dropping his head backwards onto Mao’s shoulder he rolled his eyes up to meet Mao’s dark, drowning depths. Mao gazed back at him, lips parting slightly and his hands tightened with just enough strength to hurt a little. Crackles of sensation flashed through Ruki’s skin. Oh fuck but he needed this suddenly and Mao was willing, Mao would do it well and be there to pick up the pieces afterwards. Almost simultaneously the two men jerked away from each other.  
“Hell no!”  
Mao snapped, on his feet and glaring down at his friend. Ruki was shaking a little. What the hell was happening to him?  
“I’m sorry! I… kind of forgot myself for a second. I’m… Mao, don’t be mad at me.”  
His eyes lowered with shame, a fine trembling running through his body. He heard Mao sigh and his hands dropped down onto Ruki’s shoulders, chafing him like he was cold.  
“Maybe this party wasn’t a great idea. You should go home, Ru.”  
“Don’t be mad at me!”  
Ruki’s voice cracked.  
“Go home, let me get drunk enough and we’ll forget all about this. It’s not a big deal, you know? I know what a sexy bastard I am. What’s the surprise that you think I’m irresistible?”  
Ruki looked up and met Mao’s faintly mocking, lop-sided smile. He relaxed.  
“I’ll go home.”  
He agreed. “And get some sleep.”  
“You do that.”  
Mao agreed and watched his best friend walk away. Once Ruki was out of sight he allowed his vicious grip on self-control to slip and acknowledged just how aroused he was right now. Christ, but when Ruki had been gazing up into his eyes with that expression that said all he wanted in the world was for Mao to fuck him; pound into him over and over again… Mao shuddered with painful lust and he slid his phone out of his pocket.  
“Aoi? The party was a bust. I’ll meet you at your place in thirty minutes, OK?”  
He listened and then his voice took on a low growl. “Leave the fucking bar, Aoi. I want you home before I get there and you will be naked, oiled and compliant. Hear me?”  
He heard his boyfriend’s breath hitch, heard his low murmur of assent and closed his eyes with relief. Tonight there would be no question about who would be the seme.

Ruki wove his way through the revellers. His skin felt cold to the touch and from being oblivious to the real Ruki’s presence suddenly it felt like he was rising to the top like cream on milk.  
“You’re drained.”  
Ruki looked up sharply. The guy looking curiously at him was built like a ballet dancer with a spill of butt-length white hair that had a single black streak running through it. His eyes were so dark that they were indistinguishable from his pupils: pools of black ink. Despite the change of costume Ruki didn’t need an introduction to know exactly whom he was talking to. “Feeling cold, a little sick. Soon you won’t have enough power to maintain your hold and then… well, let’s just say that you won’t enjoy what happens next.”  
“You said that his soul would be as nothing!”  
Lucy-as-Ruki hissed, clinging onto the table for support. The sudden deterioration in his strength was terrifying. “I would have the body! You didn’t say a word about sharing it with someone else!”  
“Matsumoto Takanori was a unusual case.”  
Asmodeus replied calmly. “Not a soul that would usually fall under my… jurisdiction. But this business with his lover rattled him rather badly and he offered up everything he had for it simply to stop hurting, to make it all stop I believe was his request. Quite simply I cannot touch him but he was in a unique placement to be exactly what you needed to be most useful to me. And so with his agreement the two of you are co-habiting.”  
“And I am using up all my power to try and keep his damned emotions away from me!”  
Lucy-as-Ruki groaned. Asmodeus looked thoughtfully down at him and nodded.  
“I believe we should hasten the next stage of your training.”  
Ruki paused.  
“I can do more?”  
He asked cautiously and his master laughed.  
“You can taste it in the air tonight. Lust.”  
He drew out the word in a hiss and Ruki shivered, feeling himself grow hard in the unsuitable trousers. “A little nudge and thought becomes action. So nudge them.”  
“How?”  
Ruki asked in confusion. Asmodeus hopped off the table where he was sitting. Gently grasping Ruki’s chin in his delicate hand he gazed deep, deep into his eyes. It was like he threw a door open in Ruki’s mind, and suddenly he just knew. He began to smile and knew that his eyes were just as black as his master’s.  
“Won’t it trouble you?”  
Asmodeus asked with genuine curiosity. “There are couples here tonight, true lovers. From your actions in a single night who knows how many relationships you might break up?”  
For a moment Ruki thought about Reita and the pain of betrayal and then he cut himself off from alien emotions with freezing ice. He needed power to keep that shattered soul silent and tonight would grant him vast amounts of power. No more pain, no more soft, fluffy feelings that would cause Asmodeus to snap him like a twig. Just power and lust.  
“If they love so strongly then they can make the effort to find their lover.”  
He replied coldly and Asmodeus laughed.  
“Oh you do please me so. Very well then. For tonight, Ruki, you will transform this apartment into our very own piece of hell on earth. And we will rule.”  
And with that he was gone.

Ruki looked down at his hands, seeing the black fire moving through his veins and spilling into his palms. There was a man standing close by him, his bare arms white as virgin snowfall. Ruki trailed his fingers down that arm and left a trail of black fire behind. He watched it sink into the skin, watched the man’s pupils dilate and his skin flush with heat, watched as he caught hold of the friend that he had been chatting to and pulled him into a hot, open-mouthed kiss. Grinning, Ruki wove his way through the crowd and in his wake black fire glittered like diamonds.

With great power comes great responsibility, or to be more precise be careful with what you do because it might come back and bite you on the ass. Ruki was burning up with lust. Wasn’t that some natural law? Only cut as deep as you are prepared to be cut. Only Ruki hadn’t known that, had he? He might have been a bit less generous with the sprinkles of fucking fairy dust if he had! And then he felt the eyes on him, his skin prickling with awareness. Looking around with confusion he stopped dead, feeling electricity crackling through his skin. The dark hair tangled with his eyelashes, the eyes themselves smudged with liner and fixed on him with a half smile that stopped Ruki’s heart.  
“You like to watch.”  
He told his mysterious voyeur. The man had a wide, generous mouth and at Ruki’s words it curved upwards.  
“For now.”  
He agreed in that low, smooth voice and turned around, disappearing into the crush of bodies that made up the dance floor. Ruki didn’t hesitate, slipping into the crush behind him.

It was like a dream, the object of his fantasy always just ahead of him. A glimpse of dark, wavy hair, catching sight of his perfect profile, a high, tight ass in tight black jeans: Ruki followed him blindly but he was always just out of reach. Standing on the edge of the dance floor on the other side Ruki was breathing fast, the heat of the crowd making him skin gleam with sweat. He turned around, searching for another glimpse of the stranger but he had disappeared. And then warm hands settled on his hips from behind, breath ghosting against the nape of his neck.  
“Lonely?”  
He whispered. Ruki’s body tingled with hyper-awareness and he pressed back against the body behind him.  
“Who are you?”  
“Tonight… your salvation. Watch.”  
He took hold of Ruki’s chin and turned his head. Ruki’s breathing accelerated. In a secluded alcove in the apartment Karyu’s friends from the start of the night had found a new third. Not that the orally fixated pop poppet looked anything at all like Karyu. Hair bleached to a silvery white was pinned up on top of his head in curls, sparkly glitter surrounding the wide eyes that were transformed with violet contact lenses. In his white jeans and white satin vest he looked almost dramatically delicate and fey in comparison to the dark danger of Hiroshi and Die. They stood on either side of him and he was turning, trying to watch both at once with wide, glittering eyes.  
“Down on your knees.”  
Hiroshi’s voice was cold and smooth and Ruki shuddered, for a moment imagining how it must feel to be the object of that cold attention. At his back his voyeur was stroking his hips and began to explore his ear with sharp teeth and a hot mouth. Ruki’s breath came out in a rush, his body settling back more securely into the other’s arms: submitting. And he watched the scene unfolding before him.

With a handful of silvery blonde curls Hiroshi slowly thrust into the willing, hot little mouth. Black hair tumbled around his shoulders as he looked down with burning black eyes at the sight of the pretty little moppet sucking him off so enthusiastically. He watched as the moppet slowly drew back and the length of his cock was revealed, wet with saliva as the tease tormentingly ran his tongue over the slit, simultaneously exploring that sensitive patch of skin behind his balls with his talented little hand. Hiroshi moaned, his slender hips snapping forward.

Ruki wondered if this was what it felt like to be on fire.  
“Touch yourself.”  
It was the voice of the devil in his ear. Ruki could feel him pressing against his ass, shifting and the dragging friction of the black bondage pants was only making him harder. With a soft groan Ruki drew the zipper down his pants – no underwear to ruin the line – and fisted himself gently. His knees almost buckled with sensation and he felt the arms wrap around him more securely from behind, the sharp counterpoint of pain as teeth bit into his earlobe.

Die moved in like a shadow. Fully erect with watching the show he knelt behind the moppet, smoothing his hands down the slender hips and thighs. The moppet moaned but couldn’t look back over his shoulder, occupied as he was with Hiroshi. Die eased the tight white denim down around his knees, edging the knees apart as far as they could go with the restrictive material. Spitting onto his hand Die began to prepare him, easing his fingers slowly inside and scissoring them, stretching him out. The pop-poppet gave a mewling cry of pleasure; back arching to force the fingers deeper and simultaneously taking Hiroshi down deep in his throat. The black haired man moaned.  
“Quickly.”  
He rasped to Die. “I’m not going to last much longer.”  
Die gave him a dark, predatory grin and taking a firm grasp of the slender hips he drove himself into the boy’s tight heat.

Ruki cry echoed the moppet’s and his hand tightened unconsciously around his rigid erection to recreate that yielding flesh. Behind him the gorgeous stranger nudged his thighs apart, rubbing himself back and forth over the clothed crack of his ass. His hands roamed up Ruki’s belly and chest, pinching his nipples through the black top, his lips exploring Ruki’s throat. The sensations were building up, taking him higher and higher and his eyes locked on the scene in front of him almost desperately as he felt his orgasm building up inside him.

The three men had found a rhythm: the moppet swallowing Hiroshi down deep as Die thrust into him from behind. Hiroshi’s head fell back, tangled black hair rippling down his spine as his hips snapped. Close to the edge he thrust hard into the hot, wet mouth: fucking his face as Die was fucking his ass. Die’s dark eyes locked on his face, watching avidly as the tremor wracked the slim, strong frame and he buried himself within the eager mouth on front of him before he came. Die watched the black eyelashes flutter briefly against high cheekbones, watched the cruelly sensual mouth hang slack in release and the sight pushed him to the edge. Twisting his hand through the silken, silvery hair he pulled the moppet up and back, holding onto him securely as he slammed into him. He heard the quality of the cries and moans change, knew that he was hitting his prostate dead on and he felt orgasm spill through the slight figure in his arms, felt his muscles clench down hard and it was enough to send Die soaring over that shining edge. He came hard, spilling himself within the boy’s tight, wet hole.

“Let it go.”  
That voice breathed into his ear. “Give in to me.”  
The hands were controlling, just hard enough and for some reason it was so, so easy to let this stranger take charge. As the heat of lust exploded for a moment Ruki felt himself slip and for a moment he was taking that rigid length deep into his mouth, feeling himself held immobile as someone took him hard from behind. The power shock hit him, combining with his own pleasure and it seemed as though he was watching the birth of the universe as stars flashed through his eyes. He came with a moan, fingers tangling with his lover’s and drawing them tight around his body. Twisting his neck he looked into eyes dilated to black before he pressed his lips roughly against the other’s. Their tongues rubbed together, teeth biting down on the stranger’s lower lip before his arms tightened and he came hard against him.

The power rush from the night had been massive and Lucy-as-Ruki knew that in that moment there wasn’t a single damn person that could resist him. And Ruki… ah, finally that soul was silent. Ruki felt his lover’s grip slowly release and the sudden chill where the heat of his body had been. He turned around, silently observing that gorgeous face. Other than a slight roughness of his breathing there was no sign of his climax, he was so cool. The stranger looked right back at him, lips curving wickedly upwards.  
“Feeling a little less lonely now?”  
“I’ll ask you one last time, who the hell are you?”  
“Still making demands?”  
The stranger tilted his head to the side. “You still don’t get it yet, do you? You are not in control of this.”  
And at those words a weakness spilled through him, dangerous but oh, so enticing. A flash of gold and green caught his attention and he felt his heart rate jump when he noticed Karyu walking towards them. If the guitarist had been caught up in the storm of lust that Ruki had created then he looked composed enough now.  
“There you are. People seem to be entertaining themselves. The host can relax a little.”  
“I was just leaving.”  
Ruki said quickly, feeling in no mood to discover if Karyu was a predatory as he appeared. A glossy lock of gold and auburn hair fell over the pale gold of his cheek and that small thing was enough to make his quick resolve falter a little. Karyu seemed to sense it like a shark scenting blood.  
“Tomorrow then. I’d like to be able to give you… all of my attention.”  
He seemed to notice Ruki’s mysterious stranger for the first time and his eyebrows lifted in surprise.  
“Or are you already busy?”  
He asked slowly. Ruki glanced at his lover and felt furious with himself, as though he needed to check with this guy whether he could go out with Karyu when he didn’t even know his damn name! The voyeur shot Ruki a mocking smile.  
“You have a way to go yet before you’re ready for me. You want to go out with him? I consider it a step in the right direction.”  
“Fuck you.”  
Karyu replied, but amiably, as though they knew each other. His eyes swung back to Ruki and were suddenly anything but amiable.  
“Tomorrow then.”  
Ruki looked up at the tall, gorgeous guitarist and felt a shiver of anticipation run through him. He licked his lips and watched Karyu’s gaze darken, laughing inwardly.  
“Tomorrow.”


End file.
